Popular Student
by Swinysoo
Summary: Keributan yang terjadi di kamar salah satu asrama Konoha High School memicu pertengkaran antara kedua geng siswa-siswi terpopuler deretan masa kini. Keributan yang diciptakan oleh kelima pemuda tampan bak pangeran membuat risihnya penghuni kamar lain yang berada di sebelah kamar mereka. Nah, dari sinilah semua cerita mereka bermula/first fanfic/mind to review?/CHAP 5 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Gaje

.

Rated : T

.

.Happy Reading

.

.

Asrama Konoha High School

Kamar 221

Keributan yang tercipta dalam kamar ini benar-benar mampu membuat siapa saja mendengarnya, sekalipun orang tersebut berada di luar asrama. Lalu bagaimana jika ada yang tinggal di sebelah kamar mereka. Apa mereka akan menyerang kamar yang membuat keributan tersebut? atau, mereka tidak menyadarinya?.

Asrama Konoha High School memang cukup luas, terbukti dengan adanya jarak sekitar satu meter untuk tempat penyimpanan sepatu yang menghubungkan kedua kamar ini. Tapi, keributan yang di buat para penghuni kamar sangatlah parah. Bayangkan saja, yang di luar asrama pun mampu mendengarnya, apalagi yang bersebelahan.

" SASUKEEEE, apa kau tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi? Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di dalam kamar mandi? Apa kau tau_

" Hn " Jawab orang yang baru saja diteriaki, datar. Naruto_orang yang meneriaki_ terdiam di tempat setelah melihat Sasuke keluar kamar mandi dengan sangat cepatnya. padahal biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah menggubris sedikitpun apa yang dikatakan Naruto padanya. Kejadian itu tentu saja membuat Naruto senang, dia tidak menyangka saja hanya karena di teriaki ala cewek-cewek alay_menurut Naruto_ seperti itu dapat membuat Sasuke luluh.

" Kau mau mandi kan? cepatlah! Aku tidak mau menunggumu nantinya. "

" Mm, oh tentu saja! " Jawab Naruto sambil melangkah masuk kamar mandi. Mulutnya tidak henti-henti mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk Sasuke. Baru saja ia pikir Sasuke luluh karena teriakannya, Ehhh ternyata Sasuke hanya takut terlambat ke sekolah saja.

" Oi, apa di antara kalian ada yang melihat celana dalam ku?" Tanya salah satu dari penghuni kamar kepada penghuni lainnya. Sai.

" HEY, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU KEHILANGAN CELANA DALAM DI KAMAR KECIL INI?!" kata salah satu penghuni lain bernama Sasori yang tengah memasang dasi di lehernya. Sasori frustasi. Bukan karena sahabatnya yang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari mereka mencari celana dalam miliknya, tetapi karena dasi yang tak kunjung terikat dengan benar di lehernya lah yang membuatnya kesal.

" Jangan buang-buang waktu, lagian kau kan nanti juga pakai celana sekolah. Jadi lebih baik kau pakai celana itu sekarang, sebelum kita benar-benar terlambat!" Sasori menunjuk celana yang ada di atas kursi dekat kasur mereka.

" Hey, BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TIDAK MEMAKAI CELANA DALAM KE SEKOLAH! Sai berdiri dari duduknya menghadap Sasori dengan garang. " APA KAU LUPA KALAU AKU MEMILIKI BANYAK PENGGEMAR! KALAU AKU KETAUAN TIDAK PAKAI CELANA DALAM, AKU BISA_

" BUKK "

" DASAR BODOH! Air liur mu berhamburan dimana-mana, kau tau? Kau bukan hanya mengotori lantai tapi juga wajahku!" Sasori melempar bantal ke wajah Sai, menghadap temannya itu tak kalah garang sambil menunjukkan wajah penuh air liur, akibat muncratan dari Sai yang tiada henti-hentinya jika saja ia tidak melemparnya segera. Sai yang sempat terdiam kini juga ikut memasang muka menyeramkan miliknya, lalu melempar Sasori dengan apa saja yang ada di dekatnya.

" RASAKAN INI...

AW...

INI!

ADUH...

INI!

BERHENTI BODOH!

HAHAHAHA...

KUBILANG BERHENTI!

DAN INI_" Sai berhenti melempar Sasori setelah menyadari alat untuk melempar adalah ponsel miliknya dan tidak ada lagi benda yang bisa di gunakan untuk di lempar.

" HEY, APA KAU GILA, HAH!" Sasori marah semarah-marahnya, ia sampai menarik kerah baju Sai bersiap ingin memukulnya. Sai pun tidak mau kalah dan ikut-ikutan menarik kerah baju Sasori plus tatapan tajam dari kedua iris mata mereka.

Kegiatan berkelahi atau lebih tepatnya bertajam-tajaman mata antara Sai dan Sasori pun mengundang perhatian tiga pemuda lainnya. Mereka sama sekali tak berniat untuk sekedar membuka mulut dalam perkelahian yang di ungguli keduanya itu. Bukannya takut, hanya saja mereka tidak mau ikut terjebak dalam perkelahian tersebut. Sai si cerewet dan Sasori si pemarah. Bisa-bisa semuanya ikut berkelahi karena ulah mereka. Maka dari itu, Sasuke dan Neji tidak ingin terlibat di dalamnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda yang satunya lagi, Naruto. Naruto telah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan seragam sekolah beserta sisiran rambut ala _Abang Pergi_ miliknya.

Naruto benar-benar seperti orang idiot yang baru menyadari kejadian itu. Padahal, ia sudah melihatnya dari tadi.

" Kyaaaaa... Berhenti...berhenti ...berhenti...! Naruto melerai keduanya sendiri, tepat di tengah-tengah keduanya. Tangan kanannya menahan tubuh Sasori sedangkan yang kiri menahan tubuh Sai.

" KYA, KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Naruto pada pemuda apatis Sasuke dan Neji." APA KALIAN HANYA AKAN BERDIRI SEPERTI ITU? HAH! CEPAT TOLONG AKU MENGHENTIKAN...ME...RE...KAAAHHH.." Naruto sudah kewalahan melerai kedua sahabatnya seorang diri. Sampai-sampai kakinya pun ikut andil melerai. Alhasil penampilan Naruto sekarang benar- benar berantakkan. Seragam yang awalnya rapi di masukkan, kini keluar tak beraturan melalui celah celananya di ikuti kancing baju yang terbuka sana-sini.

Bukannya membantu Sasuke malah pamit pergi. Bukan pergi sebenarnya, Sasuke kan sahabat yang baik. Jadi, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka di luar kamar saja. Tepatnya ke tempat penyimpanan sepatu.

" PLak..

PLak...

" Sudah cukup bermainnya, kita sudah terlambat!" Neji akhirnya angkat bicara, sambil memukul kepala Sai dan Sasori bergantian menggunakan buku miliknya. Seakan kesambar petir, keduanya benar-benar menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah mendengar Neji berkata seperti itu.

" KYA, TERLAMBAT! BAGAIMANA INI, SASORI? AKU PINJAM CELANA DALAM MU SAJA YA?" Sai mengambil celana dalam yang ada di lemari milik Sasori lalu memakainya dan melepas handuk yang sedari tadi bertengger di pinggangnya ke sembarang tempat. Begitupun dengan Sasori yang kini tengah berlari sambil sesekali membenarkan bentuk rambutnya yang berantakkan. Mereka benar-benar tidak menghiraukan orang yang sedari tadi melerai mereka sendirian. Naruto. Naruto tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang, sahabat-sahabatnya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Naruto yang malang. Mau marah, Sai dan Sasori sudah pergi. Mau nangis, nanti matanya membengkak, kan malu di lihat sama penggemar. Paling penting adalah mau benerin penampilan, ehhhh waktunya udah gak ada lagi. sungguh memprihatinkan. Ingatkan Naruto untuk membalas perbuatan ke empat sahabatnya itu nanti. Alih-alih takut terlambat, Naruto malah berteriak dengan kerasnya.

" RAMBUTKUUUUUUUU!..."

0o0

Tempat penyimpanan sepatu

Kamar 221 dan kamar 220

" APA-APAAN INI?! " teriak Sasori setelah melihat sepatu mereka yang di ikat berbeda pasangan antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Asal.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah berada di luar hanya memandangi sepatunya. Dengan malas ia pun melepas ikatan demi ikatan yang melekat antara sepatunya dan sepatu milik Naruto.

" Siapa yang telah berani melakukan semua ini? " Sai mulai angkat bicara.

" Sasuke?, kau kan dari tadi sudah berada di sini, bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui pelakunya? " tambah Sai. Kali ini menghadap Sasuke dengan penuh tanda tanya. Sementara yang di tanya sama sekali tidak peduli dan terus melakukan kegiatan melepas ikatan pada sepatu miliknya.

" Hey, Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku, hah! " Kini Sai mulai mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. Dari belakang nampak Sasuke telah berhenti melakukan kegiatannya setelah Sai bicara. Sejenak hening menunggu reaksi Sasuke atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sai.

" Sial, ini pasti ulah mereka " Sasuke membanting sepatunya ke lantai di ikuti wajah yang mulai memerah akibat menahan amarah yang sedari tadi ia pendam. Sai sempat terkejut dengan ulah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Hingga Sasori angkat bicara.

" Siapa? " Sasori mulai ikut mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. " Siapa pelakunya? Siapa?Apa kau tau siapa orangnya?" Sasori mulai melempar pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Sasuke. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sasuke.

" Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis-gadis gila itu. " Neji angkat bicara dari sisi kanan Sasuke dan Sai. Neji sepertinya yakin betul dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. " Memangnya siapa lagi selain mereka? kita kan hanya berbagi tempat ini dengan mereka!. Lagian yang suka ribut dengan kita kan, hanya mereka." Neji berkata dengan santainya.

" Akh... sial! Sebenarnya simpul macam apa yang mereka gunakan untuk mengikat sepatu kita! Mengapa susah sekali me...le..pass nyahhh " Sasori menarik-narik ujung demi ujung ikatan tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Tapi tetap saja ikatan itu tidak mau lepas dari sepatunya.

" Sasori benar. Aku pun tidak pernah melihat simpul yang seperti ini sebelumnya?." Sai juga mulai ikut-ikutan binggung dengan ikatan yang di buat oleh pelaku_sebut saja mawar_

" Apa kalian bodoh, hah! Mereka tidak mengikatnya menggunakan simpul apapun. Mereka hanya mengikatnya sembarang, lihatlah baik-baik!" Naruto mulai geram dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengira ikatan pada sepatu mereka adalah sebuah simpul. Ikatan yang tidak menentu alias bergumpal-gumpal antara ikatan satu dengan yang lain, secara brutal.

"Lihat saja nanti, aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka lebih dari ini." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya, mengepal kuat tangannya Menatap tajam pada benda tak bernyawa yang ada di hadapannya.

0o0

Suara depakan kaki beserta deru nafas memenuhi lorong Konoha High School pagi ini. Suara yang di buat oleh Sasuke dan teman-temannya begitu jelas terdengar karena lorong sedang sepi. Lorong-lorong yang biasanya dipenuhi dengan teriakan siswi-siswi, kini sunyi. Saking sunyinya, hingga suara perut Naruto pun dapat terdengar.

" STOP! " Sai menahan teman-temannya yang berada di belakangnya. Padahal kelas mereka masih berjarak beberapa meter lagi di depan sana.

" Ada apa lagi? apa kau lupa?kita sedang terlambat!. Orochimaru _sensei_ pasti sudah berada di kelas kita sekarang." Sasori mulai panik. Ia benar-benar takut dengan guru fisika yang satu ini. Guru yang terkenal dengan ke _killer_ annya. Apalagi sekarang mereka sudah terlambat 15 menit pelajarannya.

" Bukankah lebih baik kita lihat dulu. Orochimaru _sensei_ ada di kelas atau tidak?" Bisik Sai yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari ke empat temannya.

Sai yang mengerti arti anggukan tersebut pun memimpin barisan paling depan. Mereka mulai mengendap-ngendap menelusuri lorong sepi nan kosong itu. Bodohnya, Sasori, Neji, Sasuke, dan Naruto pun sampai-sampai mengikuti langkah kaki Sai, sama persis. Sehingga mereka sekarang terlihat seperti anak-anakan bebek yang patuh pada induknya_Sai_yang sedang memimpin sekarang. Sedangkan di barisan paling belakang, mulut Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengucapkan kata-kata atau mungkin doa seperti, " selamatkan kami ", " ringankan lah hukuman kami", " tolong jaga image kami", dan lain sebagainya yang langsung di hadiahi pukulan gratis dari Neji karena terus mengoceh di saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu masuk kelas 2-1_kelas mereka_

Ketika Sai dan yang lain mulai memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke dalam kelas. Tiba- tiba saja mereka di kejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundak Sai dari arah berlawanan. Serentak kelima pemuda ini pun membeku. Bahkan untuk sekedar melirik pemilik tangan pun mereka tak berani.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

Tbc

" Hai... salam kenal reader semua. Ff ini adalah ff pertama author pasca menjadi silent reader sebelumnya.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya bagi author lain atau pun reader yang udah baca ff ini.

Review sangat diperlukan author untuk memastikan ff ini lanjut atau tidaknya.

Trims


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Tidak sesuai EyD. GaJe.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Asrama Konoha High School_

 _Kamar 220_

 _Di ruangan sekaligus kamar bernuansa pink-pink nampak gadis-gadis cantik tengah sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Sibuk bukan berarti sedang belajar ataupun bersih-bersih. Sibuk mereka adalah merias diri. Ruangan sekaligus kamar ini mereka modifikasi sedemikian rupa, dimana setiap sudut cerminnya di pasangi lampu-lampu ala ruang tata rias. Di samping cermin tersebut juga telah tersedia tempat yang sering mereka gunakan untuk menggantung seragam sekolah, tas, dan lain-lain yang tentunya juga hasil buatan mereka. Semua cermin berjejer rapi, tertata disamping kiri tempat tidur masing-masing dan disamping kanan di isi dengan lemari baju._

 _Kamar asrama Konoha High School memang cukup luas dan keluasan itu di manfaatkan sangat baik oleh mereka untuk membuat isinya terlihat indah bagi siapa saja yang melihat. Semua benda-benda yang ada di dalam kamar ini tertata rapi beserta bunga-bunga di sudut ruang yang menambah kesan menawan. Berbeda lagi dengan suasana para penghuninya yang sekarang nampak kesal akan sesuatu, mereka sedari tadi hanya berdecak ria. Seperti ada yang telah mengusik ketenangan mereka pagi ini._

 _"Akh..., Sakura-chan! kita harus melakukan sesuatu agar mulut pemuda-pemuda sialan itu diam. Apa kau tidak merasa terganggu, mendengar teriakan-teriakan mereka?" tanya salah satu gadis dari kamar ini, Karin, yang langsung menghentikan kegiatan merias wajahnya kala mendengar teriakkan dari kamar sebelah._

 _"Eum, benar sekali Karin, aku setuju padamu!" tambah Ino yang juga penghuni kamar, meyakinkan. Sedang kedua gadis lainnya, yakni Hinata dan Tenten mengangguk sebagai tanda bahwa mereka juga setuju dengan perkataan Karin._

 _Sakura yang sedang asik menata rambut pun, dengan terpaksa berhenti. Setelah melirik keempat sahabatnya yang mulai mengeluh akan sesuatu. Merasa di perhatikan, Sakura pun mengubah posisi duduk menghadap keempat sahabatnya._

 _"Kalian pikir aku tidak terganggu? Aku diam karena aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu agar mereka tidak membuat keributan lagi nantinya, dengan cara yang lebih cantik tentunya. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan mereka sekarang. Maka dari itu aku ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka, tetapi dengan tidak menyerang ke sana." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Sedikit kesal karena proses berpikirnya terganggu._

 _"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kan, kami bisa membantumu berpikir." sahut Hinata yang juga menghentikan kegiatan merias wajahnya. Sedangkan Ino, Karin, dan Tenten. mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Hinata barusan._

 _Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar penuturan Hinata itu. Lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada._

 _"Okey, sekarang apakah kalian memiliki ide?" tanya Sakura kepada para sahabatnya._

 _Ino, Karin, Hinata, dan Tenten menggeleng secara bersamaan sebagai respon akan pertanyaan Sakura. Sakura sweatdrop, melihat reaksi yang di tunjukkan keempat sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak bisa di andalkan._

 _"Sudah kuduga, maka dari itu aku tidak memberitahukan kalian sebelumnya dan lebih memilih untuk berpikir sendiri." Sakura kembali memutar kedua bola matanya, malas. Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat kecewa, Ino, Hinata, dan Tenten hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir mereka sambil saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain, berharap ada yang memiliki ide untuk masalah ini. Sampai pandangan tersebut tertuju pada Karin yang berada disamping sebelah kanan mereka semua. Merasa perhatian kini tertuju padanya, Karin pun berkata,"Jangan tanya padaku, aku sedang tidak mood untuk berpikir sekarang!" sambil terus mengelus-elus permukaan wajahnya sendiri._

 _"Kya, Karin. Apa itu, di sudut bibirmu?" tanya Ino, dengan wajah sok polos._

 _"Kurasa Karin ingin mencoba hal baru untuk penampilannya, mengingat ia memiliki banyak penggemar di sekolah. Iya, kan, Karin?" tambah Tenten dengan wajah tak berdosa. Karin sendiri merasa tersanjung atas apa yang di katakan Tenten padanya, tanpa menyadari_ _ **hal baru**_ _seperti apakah itu. Tapi Ino berpikir sebaliknya, entah kenapa menurutnya ada yang aneh dengan hal baru yang di maksud Tenten pada Karin. Ia pun kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat._

 _"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu berlebihan?" Ino kembali bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sudut bibir Karin. "Iya sih..." sahut Tenten lagi dengan kepala mangut-mangut tanpa melepas pandangannya ke Karin._

 _"Benarkah?" Karin yang baru tersadar dari kegiatan Blushing-nya, segera mengambil cermin kecil-biasa untuk mereka gunakan di kelas-yang di pegang Hinata. Padahal cermin miliknya ada di samping tempat ia sekarang berada, tapi yang Karin pilih malah cermin di tangan Hinata yang jelas-jelas jauh darinya. 'Efek samping dari terkejut, mungkin.'batin Ino._

 _"AKHHHHHHHHHHH...WA-JAH KU...! Ke-kenapa jadi begini?" Karin syok berat melihat keadaan wajahnya di cermin. Melihat bibirnya yang nampak memanjang akibat Lipgloss yang ke luar jalur. Entah kepada siapa Karin bertanya. Ia tak peduli, ia hanya butuh penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada wajahnya._

 _Ino, Hinata, Dan Tenten hanya dapat menikmati kesedihan Karin dengan tertawa ria sepuas-puasnya. Tidak hanya itu, Tenten bahkan telah guling-guling dilantai untuk menyalurkan kepuasannya terhadap 'asupan' yang di berikan Karin kali ini._

 _Maka dari itu mereka me-mutus-kan, dengan segenap jiwa raga, tanpa paksaan, dan atas kerelaan hati masing-masing, menyatakan bahwa Karin Uzumaki resmi menyandang gelas sebagai_ _ **gadis terbodoh**_ _sekaligus_ _ **terpopuler**_ _karena kebodohannya di angkatan mereka dan hanya berlaku di kalangan mereka. 'Hahahaha congratulation'batin Hinata terharu._

 _"DIAMMMMMMMM!," Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak bersuara bahkan bergerak dari tempat ia berada, kini angkat bicara setelah melihat kelakuan Sahabat-sahabatnya. Seketika hening, refleks membuat keempat pasang mata menatap kearahmya dengan ekspresi berbeda-beda yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan. Sakura menatap sahabat-sahabatnya, horror._

 _"Apa kalian tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu? bahkan hanya untuk membantuku berpikir, agar pemuda-pemuda sialan itu tidak menganggu kita lagi nanti di pagi-pagi yang akan datang. Hah? apakah ada di antara kalian yang sudah berusaha untuk berpikir?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi saking geramnya._

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"Apa kalian akan terus membiarkan mereka? lihatlah yang terjadi sekarang karena ulah mereka." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya seraya menunjuk Karin."Lihat wajah Karin sekarang, bukankah itu karena ulah mereka. Karin terkejut karena mereka teriak-teriak sedari tadi! Apa kalian tidak menyadarinya, Hah? Biar ku tanya sekali lagi, apa kalian tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas perbuatan mereka?" Sakura berdiri di hadapan sahabat-sahabatnya sambil berkacak pinggang._

 _Tidak ada jawaban._

 _"Kenapa diam? di saat aku bertanya, kenapa diam?" Sakura makin marah. "Di saat aku ber-, aku punya ide!" potong Hinata tiba-tiba. Mata Ino, Tenten, dan Karin kini terarah padanya._

 _"Benarkah? apa itu?" tanya ketiganya, antusias. Sedangkan Sakura diam tetap dengan posisinya, masih belum bisa mencerna segala yang terjadi atas ulah sahabatnya itu. Hinata sendiri sudah menjelaskan idenya pada Ino, Tenten, dan Karin yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari ketiganya._

 _"Sakura-chan!" panggil Ino. "Bagaimana, kau setuju tidak?" tidak ada jawaban. Cukup lama menunggu namun Sakura tetap bungkam, Ino pun berinisiatif mendekati Sakura dan menepuk bahunya, keras. "Yosh, ayo kita lakukan!" menarik lengan Sakura di susul Tenten, Hinata, dan juga Karin keluar dari kamar._

 _Tempat penyimpanan sepatu kamar 221 dan 220_

 _"Selesai." Ino sangat senang melihat hasil kerjanya kali ini. Begitu pun dengan Sakura, Hinata, Karin, Dan Tenten yang tersenyum bangga atas hasil buatan mereka._

 _"Ayo berangkat, sebelum kita terlambat ke sekolah. Kurasa ini sudah cukup membuat mereka kena marah Orochimaru-sensei." Sakura beranjak pergi dari tempatnya diikuti Hinata, Ino, dan Karin. Merasa ada yang tertinggal, Sakura pun berbalik badan._

 _"Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menghampiri Tenten yang masih berada di tempat asalnya. Tenten sendiri gelagapan karena pertanyaan Sakura itu. Entah apa yang ia takutkan, tetapi Sakura yakin ada yang sedang Tenten sembunyikan._

 _"Tenten...?" tanyanya lagi, penuh selidik._

 _"Ah, tidak-tidak. Hanya..." jawab Tenten terbata-bata._

 _"Bohong! Pasti ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami?" tambah Ino._

 _"Emmmm, Sakura-chan, jangan marah,ya? Aku, aku tadi sebenarnya mencatat semua pertanyaanmu ketika marah, karena aku rasa aku tidak mungkin menjawabnya saat itu juga. Jadi, aku ingin menjawab semuanya nanti. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" jawab Tenten dengan polosnya, seolah yang ia katakan adalah hal yang lumrah terjadi._

 _Sakura, Ino, Hinata, dan Karin sweaatdrop di tempat mendengar penuturan Tenten, dengan mulut menganga._

 _Flashback end_

 _"_ Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Nada suara yang di gunakan orang ini benar-benar di buat-buat. Tapi, anehnya Sai, Naruto, Sasori, Sasuke, dan Neji tidak menyadari itu, saking takutnya.

"Maafkan kami _sensei,_ kami berjanji tidak akan terlambat lagi nanti! Kami benar-benar minta maaf,ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya kami terlambat. Jadi, tolong maafkan kami?" cerocos Sai yang langsung membungkuk 90 derajat di hadapan si pemilik tangan yang bahkan belum ia lihat bentuk rupa, batang hidung, dan sebagainya. Sedangkan Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, dan Sasori lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajah mereka, tidak berani berbuat apa-apa. Bahkan Naruto yang sangat terkenal dengan ketidakbisaan diam pun kini sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, menunggu respon si pemilik tangan terhadap pernyataan Sai yang mereka yakini adalah Orochimaru _sensei_ , guru fisika mereka.

 _Krik. Krik_.

 _._

Hening.

Beberapa detik kemudian mulai terdengarlah suara tawa tertahan lalu pecah.

"Mm...BUAHAHAHAHA" sang pemilik tangan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan keras mendengar penuturan dari Sai. Nafasnya mulai tersengal beserta air mata mulai tergenang di kelopak mata menahan tawa yang seakan-akan tidak mau berhenti. Kalau saja ia tidak menutup mulut segera, mungkin ia akan di cap orang gila.

 _"Suara ini, suara ini bukanlah milik Orochimaru sensei. Ini, ini suara perempuan bukan laki-laki. Walaupun Orochimaru sensei mirip perempuan dengan rambut panjangnya, tapi tetap saja ia laki-laki. Ini bukanlah suara miliknya. Lalu suara ini... suara ini milik siapa?"_ Pikiran inilah yang sekarang ada di benak mereka. Kalau bukan guru _killer_ tingkat dewa, Orochimaru _sensei._ Berarti suara ini?...

"Orochimaru _sensei_ hari ini ada rapat. Jadi tidak bisa masuk kelas. Beruntunglah kalian tidak mendapat hukuman kali ini." tuturnya-si pemilik tangan-dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"K-Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sai bertanya dengan mata melotot pada gadis di hadapannya. "Jangan bilang kau yang memegangi pundakku tadi?" lanjut Sai. Secara perlahan ia dekati gadis itu dengan mata menyipit beserta jari telunjuk yang ia acungkan ke arah gadis itu pula. Melihat Sai yang semakin mendekat, gadis dengan helaian _softpink_ itu pun langsung melayangkan pukulan ke kepala Sai menggunakan buku-buku yang ia bawa.

"Kya... mau apa kau, hah!" gadis itu memukul Sai dimana-mana. Tidak dapat kepala, muka. Tidak dapat muka, tangan. Tidak dapat tangan, badan. Tidak dapat lagi, kaki. Wahhh, sungguh ironis. Gadis itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang yang mulai meringis kesakitan akibat pukulannya maupun dengan teman-teman pemuda yang ia pukuli.

" Hahahahaha... rasain tuh, pukulan nenek lampir!" Naruto mentertawakan Sai yang kena pukul gadis bernama Sakura. Naruto merasa dendamnya sudah terbalaskan sekarang.

Ohh, rupanya Naruto dan teman-teman sudah tidak memalingkan muka lagi, setelah mendengar Sai teriak-teriak kena pukul. Malah suasana yang sempat tegang pun kini berganti menjadi sangat menyenangkan-bagi Naruto.

Lain lagi ceritanya bagi Sasuke yang mulai bosan dengan adegan itu. Sasuke tidak bisa pungkiri, rasa takut yang tadi sempat ia rasakan kini perlahan-lahan menghilang. Apalagi setelah ia tau orang yang memegang pundak Sai bukan Orochimaru _sensei_. Meskipun begitu tetap saja ia merasa kalau berlama-lama berada di sini, tidak akan ada henti-hentinya perseturuan antara kedua insan itu. Mungkin, malah bertambah parah. Tapi anehnya, cara Sasuke kali ini berbeda. Biasanya Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan siapa saja jika dari salah satu temannya ada yang berkelahi, karena mereka selalu saja memperdebatkan hal-hal sepele menurutnya.

Namun hari ini Sasuke malah mendekati Sai dan Sakura yang sedang berkelahi. Tidak hanya sampai di situ saja, Sasuke bahkan menahan tangan Sakura yang hendak memukuli Sai lagi dan lagi.

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura melepas pegangan Sasuke di tangannya. Kasar. "Ohhhhh, aku tau, apa kau juga ingin seperti sahabatmu ini. Hah?" Sakura sudah mengambil ancang-ancang, membuat jarak di antara ia dan Sasuke untuk mempermudah proses pukul-memukul dengan memasang kuda-kuda beserta buku sebagai senjata. Sepertinya Sakura sudah siap lahir batin.

"Ayo maju, ayo?" Melihat tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, Sakura pun berkata, "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau maju biar aku saja yang maju." mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalan. Dannnnnn...

"Ciaaaaaaaatttttttm...mmmm." baru saja Sakura ingin melayangkan pukulan mautnya pada Sasuke. Ehhhh, ternyata Sasuke udah keduluan mengunci mulut Sakura menggunakan sebelah tangannya, sedangkan yang satu lagi memegangi tangan Sakura dan melipatnya ke belakang- _ingat! tangan,bukan yang lain_.

Setelah berhasil membekap Sakura. Sasuke memberi _interupsi_ kepada teman- teman seperguruannnya-maksudnya sekamar, untuk memasuki kelas terlebih dahulu. Karena apa? karena dia masih ada urusan dengan Sakura. Sai cs pun mengikuti arahan dari Sasuke, meski ada sedikit gangguan karena Neji sempat menolak untuk ikut serta dalam hal yang berbau-bau suruhan maupun perintah. Apalagi dari Sasuke. Tapi untungnya itu tidak jadi masalah, karena Naruto, Sai, dan Sasori sudah menyeret Neji secara paksa dengan kekuatan mereka.

"Ikuti saja aku!" Sasuke menyeret Sakura tanpa melepas bekapan pada mulutnya. Sakura mencoba berontak, tetapi tenaganya tidak melebihi tenaga Sasuke yang dua kali lipat lebih besar. Apalagi Sasuke adalah seorang lelaki.

"Kya! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Sakura setelah Sasuke melepas dekapan pada mulutnya. "Apa maumu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" teriaknya lagi. Sakura benar-benar binggung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja menyeret paksa ia ke atap sekolah. Padahal tadi ia terlihat sangat ketakutan karena terlambat. Hingga ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Aaahhh, apa jangan-jangan kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke tepat di batang hidung. "Kau sudah tau kalau itu aku yang melakukannya, dan berniat memberiku pelajaran atau apalah itu yang bisa membuat dendammu terbalaskan. Hah!" nada bicara Sakura meninggi, menandakan ia mulai emosi. Hidung Sakura kembang-kempis setelah selesai mengucapkan kata terakhir dari mulutnya yang ia lontarkan kepada Sasuke.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura yang melebihi panjang kereta api-menurut Sasuke sangat membosankan dengan refleks menepis tangan Sakura, kasar. "Hentikan ocehan mu. Kau membuat telingaku sakit, dasar cerewet!" Sasuke mengorek-ngorek telinganya yang sakit akibat teriakan Sakura.

"APAHH!" bukannya berhenti Sakura malah berteriak lagi. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Perempatan siku-siku tergambar di jidat lebarnya. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu membuat Sakura murka. 'Bisa-bisanya ia bicara seperti itu'batin Sakura. Ia sangat kesal, marah, dan benci pada pemuda yang sampai sekarang masih belum ia ketahui di mana titik menariknya, sehingga semua siswi di sekolah ini mengejar-ngejarnya tak jelas. 'Dasar gadis-gadis bodoh'pikir Sakura.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Jujur saja, Sasuke sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Sakura itu. Tapi ia hanya ingin gadis itu yang mengakuinya sendiri. Bukan karena ia ataupun yang lain.

"Apa yang kulakukan?!" seru Sakura dengan mata yang hampir keluar dari tempatnya. "Dasar, padahal baru tadi pagi aku melakukannya, tapi kau sudah lupa." cerocos Sakura, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak habis pikir saja dengan Sasuke yang dengan mudah melupakan perbuatannya. Padahal Sakura berharap hari ini ia dapat melihat wajah Sasuke dengan sejuta kemarahan dan ketidakterimaan terpampang. Walaupun wajah marah, sedih, dan senang Sasuke sama, yakni datar. Setidaknya membuat Sakura puaslah, atas apa yang ia lakukan.

Sasuke yang mendengar ocehan itu pun hanya mangut-mangut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Jadi begitu ya..." masih dengan ekspresi mangut-mangut.

Sakura membuang muka ke samping melihat ekspresi menyebalkan Sasuke yang terkesan datar. Sumpah demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, ia benar-benar membenci pemuda raven tersebut.

"Jadi benar kalian pelaku-"

"STOP!" Sakura yang baru saja menyadari akan perkataannya dengan cepat membekap mulut Sasuke.'Apa aku mengakui semuanya' batin Sakura, masih mempertahankan posisi mereka.'Apa aku benar-benar mengatakannya? tidak, tidak mungkin' batin Sakura lagi.

Sasuke yang sepertinya juga baru sadar atas perbuatan Sakura pun langsung melepaskan diri."Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa malah membekapku. Harusnya kau membekap mulut mu yang ceroboh itu, bukan malah mulut ku." Sasuke menjauh selangkah dari Sakura dan membenarkan posisi dasinya yang sempat miring akibat bekapan Sakura. "Salah, ya?" tanya Sakura, canggung. Sasuke _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Sakura garuk-garuk tekuk _gaje_ sambil nyengir.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Raut wajah Sakura perlahan berubah. Sakura yang tadi nyengir sekarang menatap tajam pada Sasuke. "K-Kya,Kya! kenapa malah kau yang marah, harusnya aku yang marah," sambar Sakura."Kau sengaja 'kan memancing-mancing ku agar mengakui semuanya, Hah? jawab, ayo jawab?" Sakura menarik kerah baju Sasuke dengan kencang. Walau berjinjit karena perbedaan tinggi yang kontras, tetapi tetap tidak mengurangi sedikitpun tarikkan pada kerah baju Sasuke itu. Sakura menariknya brutal, sangat brutal. Terbukti dengan Sasuke yang semakin mundur-mundur saja karena ulahnya.

"Lepaskan ak-, hey... kau bahkan belum memberi ku kesempatan untuk bicar-, aduh... hey, akhhhh..." Sakura tidak perduli sama sekali dengan perkataan Sasuke. Dia malah semakin kalang kabut menyerang Sasuke. Sungguh ganas. Sakura dengan segenap ilmu beladirinya yang ia rintih semenjak duduk di kelas 5 SD ini mengamuk ria(?) dan Sasuke juga tidak berontak sama sekali, Sasuke malah memilih untuk berbicara. Mana mempan dengan kemarahan Sakura yang sudah mencapai batas kesabaran itu. Jadi, tidak salah Sakura juga, salah Sasuke sendiri 'kan tidak melawan.

Cukup lama mereka seperti itu, sampai...

 _Cekrek, cekrek, cekrek_

Sasuke yang sadar akan kehadiran seseorang selain mereka langsung menghentikan gerakan Sakura. Sakura tentunya masih melawan, tetapi tenaga Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Dengan terpaksa Sakura menyudahi kegiatan tarik-menarik itu.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata untuk melihat lebih jelas siapa yang melihat mereka. Apakah Naruto, Sasori, Sai, atau... Neji?. Kalau siswa-siswi lain tidak mungkin berkeliaran selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. 'Apakah memang salah-satu dari mereka'batin Sasuke. Secara, yang tidak ada gurunya'kan hanya kelas mereka. Terlebih lagi, hanya merekalah yang mengetahui Sasuke pergi membawa Sakura. Tapi kalau memang benar mereka, untuk apa?...

"Kya!" Sakura melepas cengkeraman Sasuke di lengannya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Melihat tidak ada respon, Sakura lalu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke yang tertuju ke pintu atap. Namun ia tidak melihat apa pun di sana. "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak ada respon.

"KYAA!"bentak Sakura.

"Aaa, tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke asal. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini". Belum sempat Sakura bertanya, Sasuke sudah melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Jujur, Sakura masih sangat binggung dengan sikap Sasuke yang gampang berubah-ubah. Tadi menyebalkan, sekarang dingin. Benar-benar aneh.

"Sudahlah." gumam Sakura seraya memunguti buku-bukunya yang ia lempar sembarang ketika berdebat dengan Sasuke tadi. Lalu pergi menyusul Sasuke yang sudah berada sekitar 50 meter di depannya.

0o0

Sakura dan para sahabat-sahabatnya melewati koridor sekolah menuju kantin. Seperti biasa koridor akan di penuhi dengan teriakan-teriakan memuji dari para siswa Konoha High School. Namun kali ini, mereka salah menduga. Teriakan itu bukanlah untuk mereka. Tetapi teriakan tersebut tertuju pada MADING sekolah yang ada di depan mereka. Sepertinya ada berita terbaru, sehingga MADING tersebut banyak di kerumuni para siswa-siswi.

Benar saja, setelah mereka memutuskan untuk mendekat ke MADING, di sana telah ada seorang yang berdiri mempromosikan berita tersebut. Sudah bisa di tebak sebelumnya oleh Sakura kalau MADING ramai, pasti semua berita tersebut bersumber dari Shikamaru. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk lebih mendekat melihat berita itu, mengigat berita yang di sajikan Shikamaru selalu menjadi trending topik di sekolah mereka. Setelah membaca judulnya, Sakura membelalakkan mata melihat isi yang terpampang pada papan MADING yang berada di depannya.

 _KEDUA SISWA-SISWI TERPOPULER TERTANGKAP BASAH SEDANG BERDUAAN DI ATAP_ SEKOLAH.

"HE-EH! AP-APA APAAN INI?" Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Akhirnya, Chapter 2 Up juga. Maafkan saya yang sangat-sangat lama mengupdate-nya. Tidak ada maksud sebenarnya untuk Update lama. Semoga saja gak basi ni Ff.**

 **Kalo kata temannya ku sih seperti itu.**

 **Yosh, untuk reader yang baca Ff Gaje ini, tolong review, ya. Jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik. Saya akan mencoba lebih baik dalam menulis.**

Arigatou,

Swinysoo


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Tidak sesuai EyD. GaJe.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Happy Reading

 _KEDUA SISWA-SISWI TERPOPULER TERTANGKAP BASAH SEDANG BERDUAAN DI ATAP_ SEKOLAH.

"HE-EH! AP-APA APAAN INI?" Sakura dan sahabat-sahabatnya berteriak histeris.

Semua siswa-siswi yang ada sontak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Seakan paham akan raut wajah Sakura yang telah mengeluarkan aura hitam dan siap memangsa siapa saja(?) membuat MADING sepi seketika. Tidak ada lagi bisik-bisik tetangga dan teriakkan-teriakkan kecewa ataupun memuji yang tadi sempat tertangkap indera pendengarannya. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah papan MADING, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin, Tenten, dan Shikamaru yang juga mulai mengendap-endap, bermaksud pergi dari tempatnya sebelum Sakura menyadari dan kalian pasti tau apa yang akan terjadi.

Beruntung Sakura sekarang sedang terpaku dengan karyanya, hingga Shikamaru dapat kabur dengan selamat. Yah, Shikamaru tau betul tentang seseorang yang pernah bermasalah dengan Sakura, walau berhasil kabur sekalipun ujung-ujungnya juga gak akan selamat. Bagaimana tidak, selain mulut yang terus mengoceh, semua yang melekat pada Sakura pasti ia ikutsertakan dalam masalahnya. Contohnya saja yang telah terjadi kepada seorang siswa kelas 3, lantaran membuat malu Sakura dengan menyatakan perasaannya di depan semua orang, siswa malang tersebut malah mendapat lemparan sepatu yang bahkan pada saat itu berjarak tigapuluh meter jauhnya dari Sakura. Ihh, mengigatnya saja Shikamaru merinding.

"Sakura- _chan,_ itu beneran kamu, kan?" Ino bertanya kepada Sakura dengan nada penuh penekanan. Ino berharap Sakura bisa menjelaskan maksud dari berita tersebut.

"Wah, sedang apa kalian di atap? Dan kenapa kalian sedekat itu?" tambah Tenten, setelah meneliti gambar-gambar yang terpampang di sana. Begitu jelas menampilkan foto Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat dekat, sangat dekat. Tenten menelusuri setiap gambar-gambar yang ada dengan jari-jari mungilnya, hingga terhenti pada keterangan yang tertera di bawahnya.

Tenten memang apalah-apalah, sudah tau Sakura sedang berusaha meredam amarahnya, ia malah menambah amarah Sakura dengan membaca keterangan itu. Walau terkesan pelan, tetapi Sakura masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bermoduskan perkelahian, mereka malah diam-diam berkencan."

"Kedua insan tersebut memilih tempat kencan yang aman, yaitu atap sekolah."

"Kenapa mereka menyembunyikan fakta bahwa mereka **berpacaran**?"

"Ppppp-pa-pacaran!" pekik Karin meski terdengar sulit untuk di katakan, sukses membuat semua yang ada di tempat itu menoleh padanya. Karin reflek menutup mulut, sadar akan respon yang berlebihan. Matanya tertuju pada Sakura sekarang, menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanda tanya serta tersirat ketidakpercayaan terpancar melalui kedua iris mata itu.

 _Bruk_

"Sakura- _chan_!" pekik Hinata. "I-Ino, pingsan." tambahnya, menunjuk ke arah Ino yang tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi tidak enak di pandang.

Sakura bereaksi kali ini, walau pikirannya buntu karena masih belum terlalu paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat situasi seperti ini, Ino malah pingsan membuat Sakura tambah binggung harus apa dan bagaimana menanggapi semuanya. Ia masih belum bisa mencerna dengan baik apa yang terjadi. Rasanya perasaan marah, sedih, aneh, dan sulit dimengerti tercampur jadi satu memenuhi otak Sakura. Okey, untuk saat ini, sepertinya Sakura harus memilih mengurus Ino terlebih dahulu ketimbang memikirkan apa yang terjadi. Toh, otaknya juga belum mampu berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Ya ampun..." giliran Tenten yang binggung. Tenten sejak tadi hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil sesekali menepuk jidatnya melihat Ino terbaring di lantai. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Bayangkan saja, yang kena masalah siapa? yang pingsan siapa? sungguh tak sinkron dengan apa yang terjadi.

Nah, Ketika mereka sedang di repotkan dengan Ino yang pingsan, di sisi lain ternyata ada seseorang yang tengah menyeringai menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa mereka sadari. "Heh, ini bahkan masih permulaan." katanya, bangga.

0o0

 _Kantin Konoha High School_

Tempat yang paling ramai di kunjungi siswa-siswi ketika jam istirahat adalah kantin ini. Kantin yang menyediakan makanan-makanan khas jepang dengan menu yang mampu memuaskan lidah anda tentunya. Selain menu-menu yang menarik dalam bentuk maupun lezat dalam rasa, tempat ini pun sekaligus mampu memanjakan mata para pembelinya. Ruangan yang luas bernuansa klasik khas jepang dan juga bunga-bunga olahan berupa Sakura di dalamnya, di poles sedemikian rupa agar terlihat modis dengan pencahayaan redup yang ada disetiap sudut ruang.

Hari ini kantin di penuhi para pembeli melebihi hari-hari biasanya. Padahal tidak ada menu baru yang tersedia sekarang. Kantin akan semakin ramai jika ada menu tambahan. Tapi, hari ini sama sekali tidak ada menu tambahan ataupun baru disajikan. Lantas, apa penyebab kantin dibanjiri pembeli kali ini?...

Ouh, ternyata, setelah ditelusuri penyebab kantin kali ini ramai adalah kehadiran dari kelima siswa populer di sekolah itu sendiri, yang wajahnya di kabarkan mampu menandingi para aktor dan Idol Korea(?) sedang duduk menikmati makanan mereka di sudut sebelah kanan ruangan. Wah, bahkan pelayan kantin sekarang berterima kasih pada mereka. Sedangkan yang di ucapkan terima kasih hanya mengangguk-angguk menanggapi pelayan tersebut.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto, setengah berbisik. Matanya masih tertuju pada pelayan di hadapannya.

"Sasuke!" Naruto menoleh, memastikan bahwa orang yang di panggilnya masih ada. Lalu ia tersenyum lega, karena orang yang di maksud masih berada di sampingnya.

"Sasu..ke..." kini dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Sasuke mengabaikan panggilannya.

"Ehm, Sasuke, aku tau dia memang cantik untuk di pandang." Naruto merangkul Sasuke sambil terus mengoceh. "Tapi, apakah kau harus mengabaikanku seperti ini, hah?" Naruto memegangi dadanya sendiri, seolah-olah sakit hati dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat Sasuke mendelik kearahnya beberapa detik. Menyadari akan hal itu, Naruto pun langsung memberikan senyum lima jari miliknya untuk Sasuke. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke kembali menatap objek yang tadi menyita pandangannya dan berhasil membuat Naruto memberengut.

"Huh, kau menyebalkan." Naruto mendengus kesal. Ia menyerah sekarang. Toh, apa yang ingin dikatakannya tadi juga ia sudah lupa.

Masih sama, Sasuke tidak perduli sama sekali. Ia hanya fokus menatap seseorang di depan sana.

" _Okey, okey._ Sekarang aku hanya ingin bertanya," wajah Naruto nampak serius sekarang. "Apakah gerangan yang membuat dirimu tak bisa melupakannya? Memang sih ia cantik, anggun pula tu. Tapi, tidak seperti ini juga caranya." Naruto kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. "Hei, biar kuberitahu kau sedikit," Naruto menjeda perkataannya beberapa detik sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

"Cintailah seseorang dengan sewajarnya, Sasuke... jangan sampai membuatmu lupa cara melupakannya." Naruto berbicara dengan sedikit mengejek. Ia akui, Sasuke memang _type_ orang yang setia. Tidak seperti dirinya. Sasuke tidak akan mudah melupakan begitu saja orang yang pernah mengisi ruang dihatinya. Walaupun ia sangat bodoh dalam mengekspresikan rasa cinta. Yah, Naruto pernah mengalaminya dulu ketika sedang mengajarkan Sasuke cara agar ia bisa berperilaku romantis pada seorang kekasih. Namun hasilnya tetap sama- ngak bisa-bisa, dan jika ia disuruh mungkin ia lebih memilih mengerjakan soal-soal fisika dari Orochimaru- _sensei_ daripada harus mengajarkan Sasuke. Err, mengigat itu membuat Naruto bergedik ngeri.

"Sasuke, ia tidak cocok untukmu. Ia hanya bisa mementingkan diri sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu sebagai kekasihnya. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari seseorang yang seperti itu? Jika bisa kusarankan, lebih baik kau mencari pengantinya saja. Dengan begitu kau pasti bisa melupakannya."

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Melupakannya, ya!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu bagiku? Huh, jika aku bisa, sudah dari dulu ku lakukan. Tapi masalahnya, aku tak bisa." Sasuke nampak serius sekarang. "Apa kau tau, setiap aku mencoba untuk melupakan segalanya, aku malah semakin memikirkannya. Dan apa maksudmu dengan pengganti? Memangnya ada yang seperti dia di sekolah ini, Hah? Kalaupun ada, siapa orangnya?" Sasuke menjawab panjang lebar sambil bersedekap tangan di depan dada. Beginilah Sasuke, ia akan banyak bicara ketika sudah menyangkut tentang seseorang yang sedang ia pandangi itu.

"Entahlah, Sakura mungkin!" jawab Naruto enteng, sambil menyeruput makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, heran dengan apa yang ada dipikirkan pemuda _jabrik_ itu. Sasuke bahkan berpikir mungkin Naruto sedang sakit atau apa sehingga bisa menjawab seperti itu.

 _Puk, puk, puk_

Sasori dan Sai bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum kagum mendengar jawaban Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka saja Naruto bisa berpikiran seperti itu, dan kata-kata Naruto untuk Sasuke benar-benar bijak terdengar-menurut mereka. Sedangkan Neji mengerjap tak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia dengar dari mulut Naruto.

"K-kau dapat dari mana kata-kata seperti itu?" dengan mata menyipit Neji memandang Naruto yang berada di seberang tempat duduknya. "Jangan bilang kau habis _sharing_ di _google_?"tanya Neji penuh selidik.

Pertanyaan Neji tersebut membuat kekaguman Sasori dan Sai meluntur seketika. Membuat Naruto yang sempat membanggakan diri tadi kini berdecak kesal.

"Ck, mana mungkin aku _sharing_ dalam waktu secepat itu?" Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk, mendengar Neji berkata seperti itu. "Ak-aku tidak sengaja saja tadi mendengar salah satu dari anggota nenek lampir berkata begitu." Naruto berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan di salah satu kalimat 'nenek lampir'. "Eh, tidak begitu juga sih. Tapi, setelah mendengarnya, entah mengapa aku mulai menyukai kata-kata dan inilah hasilnya." Nada bicara Naruto merendah. Kemudian ia kembali tersenyum, mengigat kejadian di kelas ketika seseorang berkata seperti itu pada salah satu temannya.

Neji, Sasori, dan Sai mengernyitkan kening mendengar penuturan dari Naruto yang terkesan lembut di telinga. Mereka tampak berpikir, mencoba menebak siapa yang dimaksudkan Naruto dengan salah satu anggota 'nenek lampir' itu.

"Siapa? Hinata?" tebak Sai. Pertanyaan itu memang asal-asalan, tapi malah berhasil membuat Naruto terdiam. Semua nampak mewanti-wanti jawaban dari Naruto atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan, kecuali Sasuke yang mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berniat untuk pergi.

"O-oh, Sasuke! Tung-tunggu aku!" seru Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan setelah melihat Sasuke pergi. Sai mendengus bosan, entah kenapa kali ini ia tak ingin ambil pusing dengan terus menanyai Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk pergi menyusul Sasuke, diikuti Neji dan juga Sasori.

0o0

 _Ruang Kesehatan Konoha High School_

Di ruangan ini Sakura kembali mengigat kejadian beberapa jam lalu, dimana ia dituding secara tidak langsung berpacaran dengan Sasuke-si pangeran sekolah. Sakura mulai bisa memahami semuanya, dari pertama melihat judul MADING hingga Ino pingsan dan kini terbaring di kasur tepat dihadapannya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura menatap lekat-lekat sahabat pirangnya yang satu ini. Ada seburat perasaan aneh yang timbul saat melihat wajah polos Ino. Entah apa itu, Sakura sama sekali tidak tau.

"Huh!" Sakura mengeleng-gelengkan kepala, agar pikirannya tentang Ino menghilang. Ia kembali menatap Ino yang terbaring, tapi kali ini dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ino, cepat sadar, ya! Aku pergi dulu." Usai berucap demikian, Sakura langsung beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil tas dan pergi meninggalkan Ino sendiri. Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama menemani Ino, sebab hari ini ia harus mengikuti kelas olahraga yang di bimbing oleh Kurenai- _sensei._ Begitupun dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Jadi jangan heran kalau mereka tak ada di ruangan ini sekarang, mereka benar-benar tak berani melawan guru yang satu ini, walau tak semenakutkan Orochimaru- _sensei._ Tapi guru yang cantik sekaligus periang ini tak akan segan-segan mengosongkan nilai siswa-siswi yang tidak mengikuti kelas, apapun alasannya. Maka dari itu Sakura bergegas sebelum waktu yang di berikan oleh Kurenai- _sensei_ padanya-untuk menjaga Ino-habis.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura menghentikan langkah kakinya. Berbalik badan menghadap sumber suara.

"G-Gaara... ada apa?" dengan nafas memburu Sakura menjawab panggilan pemuda yang juga salah satu dari siswa di sekolah ini. Sakura sudah tak asing lagi dengan sosok pemuda yang ada didepannya kini. Mereka sudah berteman dari kecil. Pemuda yang tak kalah tampan beserta _cool_ secara bersamaan ini juga populer di kalangan siswi-siswi. Namun, sifatnya yang cenderung pendiam membuat ia tak terlalu digandrungi.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." sahutnya. "Memangnya kau mau kemana, kenapa terburu-buru begitu?" tanyanya, setelah memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat gelisah.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau seperti itu, Gaara." Sakura memberengut mendengar pertanyaan Gaara, karena pemuda ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Sakura sering dibuat binggung dengan tingkah Gaara yang jelas-jelas mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Tapi, Gaara selalu saja bertanya.

"Hehehe, maaf." jawab Gaara yang langsung tersenyum. Ia juga menggaruk tekuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Namun masih mempertahankan gaya _cool_ -nya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, ya!" seru Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangan di udara ke arah Gaara, berlari menjauh dari tempat itu. Gaara sendiri langsung membalas lambaian tangan Sakura tersebut, memperhatikan punggung Sakura yang semakin tak terlihat di ujung lorong sana. Sedetik kemudian ia teringat akan sesuatu dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Sakura- _chan_! Nanti sore ada pertandingan sepak bola. Apa kau masih ingat?

Beruntung teriakkannya kali ini masih mampu didengar Sakura. Sehingga di ujung lorong sana ia dapat melihat Sakura yang mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengacungkan jempol tanda ia masih ingat akan hal itu dan tentunya semua itu juga sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua memang penggila sepak bola, sampai-sampai mereka tau jadwal main bola yang ada di televisi maupun di sekolah-sekolah, dan sore ini, mereka akan menonton pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah.

Gaara kembali tersenyum, setelah menyadari Sakura tidak lagi terlihat di ujung lorong. Ia pun memutuskan pergi dari tempatnya berdiri bermaksud kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya ia memang ada kelas sekarang, hanya saja tadi ia izin pergi ke toilet dikarenakan sakit perut. Eh, setelah bertemu Sakura, entah kenapa sakit perutnya hilang begitu saja. 'Sakura memang membawa keberuntungan'batin Gaara.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Gaara berhenti melangkahkan kaki, ketika menyadari ada yang pergi ke arah berlawanan dengan dirinya. Ia pun berbalik badan, memastikan apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya yang berada di situ. Namun, ia tak menemukan siapapun. Gaara mengeryitkan kening, binggung. Ia tentu tidak salah dengar tadi, ada suara depakan kaki selain miliknya. Sangat jelas malahan terdengar. Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia pun berpikiran positif,'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja'. Lalu, kembali berlari menuju kelasnya.

0o0

 _Lapangan sepak bola Konoha High School_

 _Hah... hah... hah..._.

Nafas memburu terdengar begitu jelas di sini akibat berlari. Seluruh murid kelas 2-1 menghembuskan nafas lega ketika _peluit_ berbunyi. Karena dengan begitu mereka sudah bisa berhenti berlari-lari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola. Tidak tangung-tanggung, kan, lapangan sepak bola. Bayangkan saja capeknya, mana sepuluh kali keliling lagi. Semuanya sama, baik siswa maupun siswi.

Semuanya nampak lelah karena hal tersebut. Bahkan sebagian siswi kini langsung merebahkan diri di tengah lapangan dengan teriknya matahari siang. Tak peduli apakah lapangan itu kotor atau bersih.

"Baiklah, semuanya, dengarkan ibu baik-baik," seru Kurenai- _sensei_ dengan keras. Semua perhatian kini tertuju padanya.

"Hari ini kita ada pengambilan nilai untuk lari 400 meter." lanjutnya. Suasana yang sempat hening kini riuh kembali. Semua murid mendengus mendengar perkataan dari guru itu.

"Ibu beri waktu 15 menit untuk kalian beristirahat sekarang." ucapnya lagi seraya pergi meninggalkan lapangan.

"Huh, kemana perginya Kurenai- _sensei?"_ tanya Tenten kepada ketiga sahabatnya. Mereka sedang berteduh di salah satu pohon dekat lapangan kini. Pandangan Tenten masih setia mengikuti punggung Kurenai- _sensei_ yang semakin menjauh.

"Entahlah, mungkin mengambil buku nilai." sahut Karin yang langsung direspon oleh Tenten dengan anggukan kepala. Begitupun dengan Hinata dan Sakura yang membenarkan perkataan Karin. Mereka memang tidak melihat Kurenai- _sensei_ membawa apapun di tangannya tadi, selain peluit yang dikalungkan pada leher saja.

 _Dret, dret, dret_

Sakura merogoh saku celana _training_ -nya yang bergetar. Tidak salah lagi, itu bersumber dari ponsel miliknya. Menampilkan nama 'Ayah' di layar itu. Sakura pergi menjauh dari ketiga sahabatnya bermaksud mengangkat panggilan dari orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

 _"Selamat siang, sayang"_ sapanya untuk pertama kali.

"Ehm, selamat siang juga Ayah!" Sakura tersenyum bahagia menerima telpon dari ayahnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok itu. Lantaran Sakura tinggal di asrama dan juga ayahnya yang selalu sibuk bekerja menjadikan mereka susah sekali bertemu, jangankan untuk bertemu berbincang melalui telpon pun jarang. Bahkan Sakura lupa kapan terakhir kali ia melihat ayahnya itu.

"Ada apa ayah? bukankah biasanya di jam-jam seperti ini ayah sedang sibuk-sibuknya?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tawa.

 _"Hem, bahkan kau sudah tau sekarang."_

Sakura bisa mendengar tertawa ayahnya melalui seberang telpon. Meski samar-samar.

 _"Begini, temanmu yang... siapa itu ayah lupa namanya?_

"Ino, ayahhh!" Sakura memberitahu. Kebiasan itu masih melekat ternyata. Kebiasan melupakan hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan Sakura. Ia bahkan berpikir kalau ayahnya ini hanya memikirkan pekerjaan saja ketimbang dirinya sendiri-anaknya.

 _"Ya! Ino. Ayahnya, tuan Inoichi telah bisa dijeguk sekarang. Kau bisa bilang padanya, kan, sayang?"_

"Um, tentu saja ayah. Aku pasti bilang padanya." Sakura menjeda perkataannya dengan mendengus lega, lalu melanjutkan kembali, " Ia pasti senang ayah, mendengar kabar ini."

 _"Semoga saja. Ayah benar-benar kasihan padanya yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya itu. Mengigatnya menangis saat itu, membuat ayah teringat padamu, sayang."_ Nada bicara ayahnya nampak sedih.

"Ehm, akupun begitu ayah." Sakura juga ikut-ikutan sedih

 _"Ya sudah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi, ayah sangat sibuk sekarang, sayang. Ayah tutup telponnya, ya. Ayah harus menanggani pasien yang lainnya lagi. Ayah sayang kamu. Sampai jumpa pekan nanti!"_

"Um, sampai jumpa!"

Sakura menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Oh ya, pekan ini Sakura dan ayahnya sepakat untuk bertemu setelah sekian lama tidak bertatap muka. Ia sangat senang sekarang, selain menerima telpon dari ayahnya ia juga mendapat kabar baik untuk Ino. Sakura benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui Ino saat ini juga, kalau saja Kurenai- _sensei_ tidak kembali.

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya melihat kedatangan guru itu beserta buku besar di tangan kanannya. Ia jadi harus menunda kabar baik itu untuk Ino. Eh, bukannya Ino sedang pingsan sekarang. Sakura hampir saja lupa akan hal itu.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan kembali pada ketiga sahabatnya. Ia berpikir lebih baik menyelesaikan tugas ini segera lalu setelah itu meminta izin untuk menemui Ino.

"Shion, Sakura, dan Temari!" panggil Kurenai- _sensei._ Sakura tersenyum akhirnya giliran ia sekarang. 'Cepat selesaikan sekarang Sakura dan temui Ino' batin Sakura. Bergegas mengambil posisi tepat di tengah-tengah Shion dan Temari. Sekilas ia melirik kedua gadis itu secara bergantian, yang satu nampak baik-baik saja. Tapi yang satunya benar-benar, err Sakura tidak menyukai gadis itu karena suatu alasan yang menurut Sakura tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

"Bersedia!"

"Siap!"

"Mulai!"

Kurenai- _sensei_ memberi aba-aba dan serentak ketiga gadis cantik itu pun berlari di jalur masing-masing. Awalnya memang tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ketiganya sama-sama fokus pada kecepatan masing-masing. Melihat Shion melaju di depan, Sakura pun menambah kecepatan berlarinya. Entah kenapa ia sangat bersemangat kali ini. Sakura tersenyum menyadari kini dirinya berada di posisi pertama dan sebentar lagi, di ujung sana ia akan mencapai _finish._ Senyumnya kian mengembang menyadari hal itu. Begitu pula dengan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang tercengang dengan kecepatan Sakura. Mereka benar-benar mengagumi kemampuan Sakura dalam berlari, mengigat ia menyukai sepak bola jadi tidak heran ia hebat dalam berlari.

"Ahhhhhhhh, SAKURA- _CHAN!_ KAU BENAR-BENAR HEBAT! SEDIKIT LAGI SAKURA, SEDIKIT LAGI! teriak mereka secara bersamaan melihat Sakura memimpin sekarang.

Hal itu juga dirasakan oleh orang yang berteduh tepat di seberang Hinata cs, dibawah pohon juga tentunya. Mereka sedari tadi tidak terlihat memandang ke arah lain, selain ke arah Sakura. Mereka nampak menikmati pertandingan lari antar siswi itu sekarang.

"Wahh, Sasuke, apa kau lihat itu?" Naruto memegang bahu Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan pemuda _raven_ itu. Kelima siswa ini memang tidak bisa pisah ternyata. "Lihat disana! Sakura si nenek lampir," ucapnya lagi sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang tengah berlari. "Bukankah ia sangat cepat?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke Naruto yang nampak mengagumi Sakura. Sungguh jelas tercetak di wajah Naruto, dan entah mengapa Sasuke tak menyukai itu. Cara pandang Naruto ke Sakura.

"Ck" Sasuke berdecak melihat kelakuan Naruto.

Naruto rupanya menyadari ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang tak bersahabat itu. Naruto segera merangkul Sasuke." Hei, jangan cemburu dulu, aku tidak akan menyukainya,kok! Tenang saja." ucap Naruto yang berhasil mendapat sikuan dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu? Hah, Cemburu!" Sasuke melepas rangkulan Naruto. Ucapan itu nampak seperti omong kosong di dengar Sasuke. Cemburu, benar-benar mengelikan.

Sepertinya tidak hanya Naruto dan Sasuke saja yang memperhatikan Sakura kini. Tapi, semua murid kelas 2-1. Terutama siswa, yang terus bersiul melihat kehebatan Sakura itu. Termasuk ketiga sahabat Sasuke sendiri, yakni Neji dalam diam, Sasori dengan menganga seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang di lihat, dan juga Sai dalam senyum palsunya.

'Sedikit lagi' batin Sakura. Entah berapa kali sudah ia tersenyum. Namun, tak disangka-sangka Temari mengejarnya, melaju melewati Sakura.

'Sial' batin Sakura lagi. Ia pun menambah kecepatan pada setiap langkah kakinya, kali ini dengan langkah agak lebar. Yang benar saja, Sakura sangat cepat dalam berlari. Bisa di pastikan kalau kemampuannya ini diatas rata-rata.

Semua tercengang akan hal itu. Termasuk Kurenai- _sensei_ sendiri yang mulai berdiri, ingin lebih jelas melihat adu lari itu. Kacamata hitamnya ia lepas dan mendekat ke sisi samping lapangan. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat di depan sana. Sedetik kemudian senyum pun mengembang di wajah cantik itu.

"Sakura Haruno, ya." gumam Kurenai-sensei. Ia langsung menandai nama Sakura pada buku nilai miliknya.

"Yey! Sakura- _chan_ , kau memang yang terbaik." seru ketiga sahabatnya, bangga. Sakura merespon seruan itu dengan mengacungkan jempol di udara. Tentu saja ia senang. Ia memang agak binggung dengan kemampuannya dalam berlari. Sudahlah, Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan terus memikirkan itu dengan kembali tersenyum.

"Hah, hah, Kau memang hebat Sakura." Shion memuji Sakura yang sedang berjongkok dengan menepuk pundaknya, pelan. "Ya ampun, aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan pingsan." sambung Shion yang langsung mendudukan bokong di lapangan itu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya sendiri. Terdengar jelas nafas gadis itu masih memburu.

"Terima kasih, Shion. Kau juga hebat." Sakura melempar senyuman cantiknya kearah Shion. Ya ampun, Shion saja terpana dengan senyum itu, apalagi para siswa. Menurut yang terlihat, sebagian siswa yang ada kini terdiam. Tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa lagi.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau cantik sekali!" seru salah satu dari mereka. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Shion menuju sumber suara. Sakura tanpa disangka-sangka tersenyum sebagai respon.

"KYAAAAAA.." semua siswa-kecuali lima orang dibawah pohon berteriak histeris melihat Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tapi, sejurus kemudian ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat. Siswa tadi, siswa yang berseru untuknya. Semua orang dihebohkan dengan siswa itu, sebab ia pingsan di tempat setelah menerima senyuman dari Sakura.

Sahabat-sahabat Sakura sudah menyangka itu akan terjadi. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihat itu semua. Padahal Kurenai- _sensei_ panik sekarang melihat salah satu siswanya pingsan. Yah, ia belum tau saja akibat siswa itu pingsan. "Cepat bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan sekarang!" pinta Kurenai- _sensei_ pada siswa yang berada di dekat siswa tadi. Mereka mengangguk lalu membopong siswa-yang dapat senyuman dari Sakura ke ruang yang dimaksud.

"Hm, dia benar-benar cantik ketika tersenyum seperti itu, sangat cantik." Di atas sana, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Sakura. Dari pertama berkumpul bersama ketiga sahabatnya sampai ia berhasil memenangkan pertandingan lari itu-meski hanya untuk pengambilan nilai, tapi tetap saja, kan sebuah pertandingan.

Sakura memang tidak tau ada yang memperhatikannya saat ini. Tetapi Sasuke tau. Sasuke mengepal erat kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya. "Dia lagi? Apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan? Kenapa orang itu selalu saja berada di dekat orang-orangku?" ucapnya geram.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **CHAP 3 up... akhirnya bisa update cepat juga. #udahenemhariSoo# Udah bisa Soo duga sebelumnya, pasti ada yang nanya kenapa Up lama. Hampir sebulan lagi #nangis. Mana gak sempat ngejelasin alasannya lagi.**

 **Yaudah gak mau bertele-tele, langsung balas review aja deh.**

 **Khoerun904** **: Salam kenal Khoerun! #senyumsemanis-manisnya**

 **Makasih udah nyempetin baca ni Ff gaje. Kalo soal kissing sih, entar juga ada. Mungkin di chap selanjut-selanjutnya yang pasti akan lebih banyak lagi moment-moment SasuSaku-nya. Makasih udah review.**

 **Furasawa99** **: Salam kenal juga Fura! *jabat tangan*. Makasih banyak atas masukan dan pujiannya #jadimalu# Maafkan Soo yang kecepatan nulis, jadi gak sempat edit bagian itu. Untuk alasan Up lama sih, bukan semua karena itu kok, tapi ada sedikit kendala saja. Cerita dikit gak apa-apa, kan? #meskigakbutuh**

 **Jadi, selama seminggu itu laptop Soo di sita ama ortu, karena Soo ada UAS sekolah. Salah Soo sendiri sih, pake acara bilang segala. setelah itu juga, selama empat hari Soo di sibukkin lagi tuh dengan kegiatan Maulid-an sekolah, sebagai anggota osis pastinya sibuk kalo udah ada acara begituan plus Soo ikutserta dalam lomba lagi, sampai-sampai pulangnya malam #poorSoo**

 **Dan sisanya entah Soo ngapain juga gak tau. Bikin Chap 2 emang lebih diperhatiin EyD-nya, meski masih ada Typo bertebaran. Yosh, makasih buat reviewnya!**

 **Guest:** **Makasih banyak atas sarannya! Sangat bermanfaat sekali untuk Soo. Maafkan Soo yang baru nyadar akan hal itu. Bahkan Soo juga berpikiran begitu setelah ngebaca ulang lagi makasih banyak, ya? dan makasih juga udah review!**

 **DaunllalangKuning** **: Salam kenal Daun! #gaktauharusmanggilapa**

 **Sakura Gaje bingo, ya. Hehe, bisa jadi itu. Makasih reviewnya!**

 **Asuka Kazumi** **: Salam kenal Asuka! #senyumgaje**

 **Iya nih SasuSaku trending topik kali ini yang diterbitkan Shikamaru. Kalo masalah siapa yang motret sih, nanti juga Soo kasih tau. Ikutin aja terus alur ceritanya.**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya dan juga untuk selalu nyemangatin Soo,Asuka-** _ **chan.#ditabokAsuka**_

 **Akh... Selesai sudah. Soo bakal terus berusaha lebih baik lagi dalam menulis ff untuk selanjut-selanjutnya,Karena Soo sadar tulisan yang tidak terdeskripsi dengan baik akibat ke amatiran Soo yang mungkin membuat ff ini sulit dipahami atau apalah gitu. #sedih# Maka dari itu, Soo akan selalu meminta kerjasama dari reader semua yang udah mau atau sempat baca ff ini agar jangan segan-segan mengkritik. Dengan begitu Soo pasti akan berusaha semampu dan sebisa Soo agar bisa menulis dengan baik.#percayadiri**

 **Oh ya, hampir lupa. Maaf sebelumnya, kalo Soo agak labil. Entah kenapa pengen aja. Soo ingin meminta kepada yang review fanfic gaje Soo kali ini kalo bisa jangan panggil thor, ya? Panggil aja Soo atau Swiny biar kesannya akrab**

 **Yaudah, sampai jumpa lagi di next chap...**

 **Arigatou,**

 **Swinysoo**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Tidak sesuai EyD. GaJe.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Happy Reading

"Sakura memenangkan adu lari hari ini!"ucap Tenten bangga dengan sahabat _softpink_ -nya. Dia sedang berbicara dengan Ino sekarang. Tenten bahkan tidak duduk sedari tadi, ia hanya mondar-mandir sambil mengekspresikan betapa kagumnya dia.

Melihat Tenten yang sangat bersemangat bercerita, membuat Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Karin hanya memperhatikannya.

Walaupun agak pening-yang entah kenapa-, Ino masih setia mendengarkan ocehan Tenten itu. Ino tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu sangat bersemangat menceritakan kejadian di lapangan sekolah tadi saat kelas olahraga.

Ino sama sekali tidak keberatan atas apa yang dikatakan Tenten. Ia bahkan antusias ingin mengetahui segalanya, malah ia yang terus bertanya, "Memangnya siapa yang menjadi lawan Sakura?" Ino melirik Sakura melalui ekor mata. Ino sengaja berbicara demikian, agar Sakura menghilangkan senyum kelewatan bangga(?) itu dari wajahnya. Siapa sih, orang yang tidak senang mendapat pujian? tentu semua pasti menyukai itu,'kan. Tapi, karena ulah Ino tersebut, Sakura jadi cemberut.

"Ck, dalam keadaan beginipun kau masih tetap menyebalkan." Sakura berdecak mendengar Ino yang seakan tak percaya dengan kemampuannya. Senyum yang tadi terukir di wajah itu kian menghilang begitu saja.

"Tenten benar! Sakura hebat hari ini." lanjut Karin yang langsung dibenarkan oleh Hinata dengan anggukan kepala. Karin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Ino. "Kau tau? yang menjadi lawan Sakura adalah Shion dan... TEMARI!" Karin berbisik.

"Benarkah?!" Ino terkejut mendengar itu. Iris _aquamarine_ itu membelalak dengan mulut menganga. Ia tidak pernah menyangka atau sedikitpun menduga, kalau lawan Sakura adalah orang yang sangat baik dalam bidang olahraga sekaligus musuh bebuyutan Sakura.

Temari. Siswi yang juga duduk di kelas 2-1 cantik, menarik, cukup kaya adalah musuh Sakura. Bukan karena Sakura populer-tentu saja ia juga populer- , dan kaya-sudah diberitahu sebelumnya, kan. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang membuat Temari tak menyukai Sakura. Padahal, sebelumnya mereka berteman-meski tidak akrab. Menurut yang terlihat oleh Ino cs sih, Temari cemburu dengan kedekatan Sakura dan Gaara. Secara, mereka kan, selalu bersama. Anehnya adalah Temari sendiri telah mengetahui itu sebelum berteman dengan Sakura. Lalu entah kenapa dan mengapa, setelah melihat kedekatan di antara keduanya ketika mereka bersama, yakni Gaara dan Sakura, Temari mulai menjauhi Sakura tanpa alasan yang jelas. Hingga sekarang setiap bertemu atau bahkan tidak sengaja bertatap muka pun Temari pasti memasang muka cemberutnya dihadapan Sakura. Dari situlah mereka mengklaim bahwa Temari menyukai Gaara.

"Eum!" sahut Karin.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kau tak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Ino khawatir dengan meraih kedua tangan Sakura.

Sakura membalas genggaman Ino pada tangannya dan mengelus tangan itu dengan pelan,"Tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya, kok!" Sakura menyakinkan Ino agar ia tak perlu cemas dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Syukurlah," Ino lega mendengarnya.

"Eh! Tunggu," Hinata tiba-tiba bersuara. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Membuat Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Tenten menoleh ke arahnya. "Bukankah... Temari dekat dengan Shikamaru? Apa kalian masih ingat, mereka pernah pergi bersama?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Tenten saling pandang beberapa detik.

"Y-Ya, sekitar dua hari yang lalu, Shikamaru menemani Temari latihan, kan?" Tenten menjawab duluan, mewakili sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Eum, Temari ikut dalam klub olahraga-sepak bola yang sebentar lagi ingin mengikuti pertandingan dan Shikamaru menemaninya, berarti mereka sangat dekat dan seperti yang terdengar, Shikamaru menyukai Temari." Hinata menjelaskan, di respon dengan anggukan kepala dari keempat sahabatnya. Temari memang seorang gadis, namun ia tetap mengingini ikut klub olahraga bagian sepak bola yang biasanya untuk anak laki-laki. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

'Namanya juga orang kaya, apapun kehendaknya, pasti di turuti.' batin Ino.

"Yah, aku pernah mendengar itu sih, sebelumnya,"jawab Tenten, "Lalu?" ia kini bertanya. Tidak hanya Tenten saja yang merasa binggung dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata, tapi Sakura, Ino, dan Karin juga. 'Kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba membahas masalah itu'batin Karin yang mulai berpikir keras.

"Huh! Kalian tidak mengerti maksudku," Hinata mendengus kesal dengan ketidakpekaan sahabatnya. Masih sama, ekspresi keempat sahabatnya masih sama, sama-sama binggung. Tidak ada yang tahu maksud Hinata sama sekali.

"Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan." Hinata berdiri dari duduknya tepat di depan Sakura, Ino, Karin, dan Tenten berada.

"Tentang berita di MADING yang di terbitkan Shikamaru dan kedekatan Shikamaru dengan Temari. Bukankah ada hal yang mencurigakan?" tanya Hinata.

"Eh, MADING... Shikamaru dan Temari... Hal mencurigakan..." cicit Tenten yang mulai berpikir dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah menjepit pangkal hidungnya sendiri.

"Aku rasa, aku mengerti maksudmu, Hinata- _chan,_ " sahut Sakura setelah merasa bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hinata tadi memang ada benarnya. "Kita harus menyelidikinya kali ini." kembali Sakura berkata, wajah itu nampak serius sekarang. Hinata tersenyum senang bukan main, akhirnya salah satu dari sahabatnya mengerti juga apa yang ia maksud.

"Yosh! Mari selidiki!" ucap Tenten dengan mengangkat tangan kanan di udara, saking semangatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang harus diselidiki, Tenten?" tanya Ino, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar mengerti atau tidak. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, Hinata, dan Karin.

"Emmm, entahlah," sahutnya enteng. Ia juga tersenyum tipis sambil mengaruk tekuknya yang tak gatal. Gadis satu ini memang polos atau pura-pura polos?. Tidak, Tenten tidak polos, tapi IDIOT. Mungkin.

0o0

 _Ruang kelas 2-1_

Peralatan-peralatan belajar tersusun rapi memenuhi ruangan ini. Ruang kelas persegi panjang yang di huni oleh siswa-siswi terpopuler sekaligus berpengaruh di sekolah memang sangat berbeda dengan ruang kelas lainnya. Bukan sekolah pilih kasih atau apa, tapi siswa-siswinya lah yang merubah kelas ini sendiri. Apa saja yang mereka rubah? Tidak banyak.

Mereka hanya merenovasi-yang pastinya sesuka mereka, mengganti fasilitas yang ada dengan yang baru, dan melengkapinya-seperti lemari buku khusus dan kipas angin di setiap sudut ruang.

Tapi, sekarang siswa-siswinya sedang tidak ada di kelas ini tengah sepi. Maklumlah, siswa-siswinya pada keluar kalau sudah siang-siang begini.

Untuk apa? untuk mengisi perut kosong karena baru selesai mengikuti kelas olahraga yang amat sangat menguras tenaga mereka tentunya. Ehhh...

Tidak semua ternyata, masih ada satu siswa yang tersisa. Di meja paling depan pojok kanan, seseorang berperawakan tinggi, tampan, dan berambut _raven_ sedang duduk dengan santai-nya. Menikmati musik yang mengalun melalui _earphone_ yang bertengger di telinga sambil memejamkan mata. Kalau dilihat, tumben sekali keempat sahabat seperguruannya tidak ada. Padahal mereka selalu bersama, apapun alasannya.

"Hei, kau! Pangeran _narsis,_ " teriak Sakura memenuhi ruang kelas. Kedua kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan cepat menuju tempat siswa tadi berada. Kaki itu berhenti tepat di sampingnya.

Tidak ada respon.

"Apa kau tuli?" kali ini dengan nada meninggi. Sakura sepertinya sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik akhir-akhir ini.

Ada respon, walau hanya pergerakan mata. Bisa terlihat melalui mata siswa itu, untuk melirik saja ogah-ogahan apalagi menatap Sakura. Siswa ini bahkan hafal dengan suara Sakura. Tidak perlu melihatnya pun ia sudah tau. Maka dari itu, setelah melirik selama sedetik ia langsung memutar bola matanya kembali ke arah lain. Jangan lupa, ia juga menambah volume pada ponselnya.

"HEI! Apa kau akan terus berdiam diri, melihat semua orang membicarakan kita?" Merasa di abaikan oleh makhluk(?) dihadapannya, Sakura mulai geram.

 _Krik._

"Apa kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu? Bahkan sedikit?" ucapnya, penuh penekanan di akhir kata.

 _Krik. Krik._

"Kau tak ingin menghajar Shikamaru si pemantau bodoh itu? Menghukumnya, misalkan? Atau, kau bisa menyuruhnya keliling sekolah untuk memberitahukan bahwa berita itu palsu, atau apalah... agar semuanya kembali seperti semula." Nada bicara Sakura melemah.

 _Krik. Krik. Krik_.

Sakura naik darah, "KYA! K-Kau... Apa ini yang kau mau? Semua orang membicarakan tentang berita bodoh itu dan mempercayainya. Apa itu yang kau mau, hah?" Sakura binggung harus apa lagi sekarang. Ia hanya berbicara sendiri dari tadi. Mondar-mandir lalu berhenti, duduk, berdiri, dan sekarang ia sedang berkacak pinggang.

Hanya sang jangkrik-lah yang setia menjawab setiap pertanyaan Sakura.

"Wahhhhh, buahaahaa! Lihatlah dirimu sekarang?" Sakura menjeda perkataannya. Tertawa itu terdengar mengerikan. "Ahh... Aku tau, apa kau mulai menyukaiku? makanya kau tak ambil pusing dengan apa yang terjadi. Kau pasti senang semua orang berkata kita berpacaran."

Siswa yang diketahui adalah Sasuke kini menoleh, kedua matanya membelalak sempurna, mendengar Sakura berujar terakhir kali. Sasuke bahkan melepas _earphone_ pada telinganya, untuk mendengar lebih jelas perkataan Sakura yang tadi terdengar samar-samar olehnya.

Sakura berhasil mendapat perhatian Sasuke. Mendapat hal itu Sakura malah semakin menjadi saja, "Benar, kan? Kau menyukaiku. Wahh, aku tak menyangka pesonaku begitu besar, sampai-sampai kau terpikat oleh-"

 _Bruk_

"Akh!" Sakura meringis kesakitan. Kedua bahunya kini dipegang Sasuke erat, sangat erat. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke dinding terdekat(?) cukup keras. Tubuh Sakura kini di himpit Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang! Menyukaimu?" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang ada di depan wajahnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

Giliran Sakura yang diam. Ia ingin berontak, tapi tak bisa. Sasuke terlalu kuat untuknya.

"Kau," Sasuke berbicara, tapi mata _onyx_ -nya malah berkeliaran(?) menatap Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga kembali lagi ke wajahnya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Sasuke membuat Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "APA YANG KAU LIHAT?" Sakura berteriak, membuat Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya ke belakang.

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Hanya... ingin memastikan saja." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada menggoda. Kedua iris mata itu semakin menatap lekat iris mata Sakura, menatapnya dalam-dalam.

'Memastikan'batin Sakura. Perkataan Sasuke terlalu ambigu untuknya. Apa maksud Sasuke dengan kata itu.

Pipi Sakura memerah. Ini aneh, sangat aneh. Sakura binggung dengan perasaannya kini. Ia membenci perlakuan Sasuke padanya, namun di sisi lain ada perasaan hangat-entah dari mana dan sejak apa itu-saat Sasuke menatapnya, seperti ini.

Merasa jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, Sakura membuang wajah ke samping. Sasuke sendiri hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya ketika Sakura memutuskan sepihak(?) kontak mata yang ia jalin tadi.

"Kau cantik juga ternyata." ujar Sasuke. Ia masih memegang bahu Sakura, namun tidak seerat tadi. Sakura menoleh, mendengar Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Yang benar saja, kata-kata itu sungguh langka untuk Sakura. Ia bahkan sempat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Sasuke menatapnya lagi. Sakura memanas kembali. Kedua pipinya serasa terbakar entah kenapa. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lagi, selain membalas tatapan Sasuke itu.

Begitupun sebaliknya, Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama setelah menatap Sakura untuk yang kedua kali ini. Hanya saja Sasuke bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah tersebut. Sehingga mungkin hanya sedikit terlihat.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat, dekat, dan dekatttt.

"Ayo kita ma-..."seorang siswi tiba-tiba memasuki ruang kelas. Ia terkejut bukan main ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun begitu, namun masih pada posisi yang errr, patut di curigai.

"...suk" lanjut siswi tadi.

"Ah, maksudku keluar. Ayo?" ajaknya lagi pada temannya yang juga ingin memasuki kelas itu. Namun masih berada di luar.

"Maaf menggangu, silahkan teruskan..." ucapnya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari situ.

"Ada apa? kenapa tidak jadi ma-, sudahlah, kita pergi saja." Perkataan teman siswi itu di potong oleh siswi tadi-siswi yang melihat adegan yang di suguhkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Hingga keduanya kini tidak terlihat lagi.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura kini hanya saling tukar pandang tak jelas, sampai mereka menyadari jarak mereka kini. Sontak keduanya menjauh satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya Sasuke yang menjauh dari Sakura. Lalu setelah itu Sakura berseru, "I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat! Hei, kembalilah!"

Terlambat. Siswi itu telah menghilang seperti di telan bumi.

"KYA! Ini semua salahmu!" teriak Sakura membahana ke arah Sasuke. Ia marah sekarang. Lalu dengan cepat, ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari Sasuke. Tepatnya, ia ingin pergi.

Sasuke tentu santai-santai saja. Ia tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang tidak ingin namanya tercoreng hanya untuk berita-berita bodoh lagi.

"K-Kau, jelaskan pada mereka nanti." Sakura berujar lagi, membuat Sasuke melongo di tempat. Lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang kelas dan Sasuke sendiri.

'Sakura, cukup menarik. Lihat saja, aku akan merebutnya darimu. Seperti kau merebut kekasihku.' batin Sasuke. Seringaian kini menghiasi wajah tampan itu.

0o0

 _Atap sekolah_

Seorang siswi tengah menatap langit biru berawan di sini. Sepertinya ia sedang menikmati cuaca cerah siang sendiri. Wajah cantik itu mengerut, ketika awan bergerak menampilkan matahari di baliknya. Cahaya matahari menerpa wajah mulusnya, membuat sang siswi tersenyum tipis. Dalam keadaan begini ia tampak seperti gadis cantik pada umumnya. Terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Matsuri- _san_ , ada apa?" tanya dua orang-siswa dan siswi-yang mendekat kearahnya.

Gadis itu sendiri masih pada posisinya yang membelakangi kedua orang itu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan sedari tadi? Kalian membuatku menunggu di sini!" ucapnya dengan nada cukup keras. Wajah yang tadi terlihat damai kini berubah menjadi menakutkan.

"Maafkan kami Matsuri- _san,_ tadi kam-," pembicaraan siswi ini terputus karena siswa yang ada di sebelahnya membekap mulutnya.

"Apa masalahnya sekarang? Bukankah kami telah menuruti semua yang kau mau, sebelumnya." siswa yang ada di sebelah siswi itu angkat bicara. Sedang si siswi kini tengah panik, harus bagaimana menghentikan perkataan siswa yang sudah lancang berbicara kepada Matsuri-di depan mereka.

"Apalagi sekarang, hah? Jangan bertindak sesuka hatimu, MAT-SU-RI- _san_!" si siswa berkata dengan nada penuh penekanan ketika menyebutkan nama itu. Ia mulai geram dengan perlakuan gadis yang di ketahui bernama Matsuri ini.

"Kya, sudah cukup!" bisik si siswi berusaha menenangkan si siswa.

"Ouhhh. Apa kau marah sekarang?" ejek Matsuri. "Jangan lupa bahwa kedudukan ayahmu masih ada di tanganku. Apa kalian ingin aku memecatnya, hah?" ia berbalik badan sekarang. Matanya menatap tajam kedua orang itu.

Keduanya kini diam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Beginilah keadaannya. Mereka akan melemah kalau sudah menyangkut masalah orang tua. Terutama si siswa tadi. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengepal kedua tangan di samping tubuhnya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Takut. Tentu saja mereka takut. Matsuri tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya. Ia sangat berbahaya dan sialnya, ia adalah anak bungsu dari pemilik sekolah ini sekaligus anak pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Jepang tempat orang tua mereka bekerja.

Kalau saja orang tuanya tidak diikutsertakan dalam masalah ini, mungkin si siswa sudah menghajar gadis di depan itu sekarang. Tak peduli ia seorang gadis atau apa.

"Sudahlah. Sejauh ini, kalian telah melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Matsuri berkata sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah kedua orang tadi. "Dan terakhir, terus pantau mereka!" bisiknya, tepat di tengah siswa dan siswi itu. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka dan juga atap.

"Gadis keparat," rahang si siswa mengeras mengatakan kata itu.

0o0

 _Asrama Konoha High School_

 _Kamar 220_

Sakura baru saja pulang dari sekolah. Ia mendengus bosan memasuki kamar, wajah yang selalu ceria itu nampak murung saat ini. Ia bahkan mengacuhkan tatapan 'bertanya' dari ketiga sahabatnya, yang memandangi ia dari pertama kali melangkah masuk ke kamar mereka.

Ketiganya saling pandang sambil melempar pertanyaan satu sama lain melalui batin masing-masing(?). Tidak ada yang tau Sakura kenapa. Hingga salah satu dari mereka pun memutuskan untuk bertanya,"Sakura, _what is happened_?" ucap Tenten sok _inggris._

 _Buk_

"Bukan waktunya bercanda, Tenten!" Hinata yang kesal melempar boneka _bear_ di pelukannya ke sahabat satu ini yang terkenal dengan ke- _idiot_ -annya.

"Aw! Sakit Hinata- _chan_ .." rengek Tenten sambil mengelus-elus permukaan keningnya yang tidak kenapa-kenapa(?).

"Sakura kau kenapa?" kali ini Karin yang bertanya, sebab kedua sahabatnya sedang adu mulut sekarang.

Sakura masih diam, tetapi tetap melakukan aktifitasnya. Melepas seragam sekolah dan mengambil handuk. Sakura berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Karin di buat binggung dengan kelakuan Sakura.

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu, Sakura?" tanya Karin lagi. Ia hanya merasa bersalah saja, karena tadi mereka tidak menemani Sakura untuk bertemu kelima siswa aneh di sekolah. Sakura sendiri juga tidak ingin di temani, jadi mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Lagian mereka juga lelah hari ini.

Kalau bolehjujur, sebenarnya mereka tidak ingin ikut-ikutan berkelahi. Bayangkan saja, satu dari mereka pun mampu membuat gempar sekolah, apalagi kalau kelimanya. Bisa-bisa sekolah mengalami gempa seketika akibat mulut mereka.

Sakura juga bersedia untuk melawan mereka sendiri tadinya. Jadi, bukan salah mereka berempat meninggalkan Sakura. Itu Sakura sendiri yang meminta.

Karin mencoba bertanya lagi,"Apa mereka mengeroyokmu?"

 _Blushhh_

Sakura memerah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini. Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura mengigat kembali kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian dimana ia dan Sasuke berdekatan.

"Sa...ku...ra..." panggil Karin penuh selidik. Karin juga mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura yang terhenti di depan kamar mandi. Entah kenapa ada hal mencurigakan tercium oleh Karin pada Sakura saat ini.

Sedetik, dua detik.

"E-eh! Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa, hehe" Sakura tersenyum palsu pada Karin.

Sedang orang yang di senyumi melongo melihatnya. Begitu pun dengan kedua insan yang berseteru tadi-Hinata dan Tenten.

"Kau aneh Sakura," ucap Hinata yang merubah arah duduknya ke arah Sakura. Karin baru saja mangap, ingin bicara begitu. Tapi sudah keduluan Hinata.

"Aneh? T-tidak, apa yang aneh memangnya. Aku, kan, memang selalu begini."Sakura mulai ngaur bicara. Semakin membuat Karin, Hinata, dan Tenten curiga dan terus menatap ke arahnya.

Mendapat tatapan begitu Sakura berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan lain, "I-Ino kemana? Kok, dia tak ada disini?"elak Sakura.

'Pertanyaan yang bagus Sakura'batinnya.

"Oh. Ino. Ia pergi menemui ayahnya di rumah sakit. Kan, tadi siang kau sendiri yang bilang kalau ayahnya sudah bisa di jeguk." tutur Tenten.

"Hahhhh," Hinata dan Karin mendengus lega mendengar perkataan Tenten yang tumben-tumbenan benar.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa?" Sakura kembali pada senyum palsunya. "Kalau begitu, aku mau mandi dulu, ya! Aku juga ingin pergi ke rumah sakit menjeguk paman Inoichi sekaligus menemui ayahku. Sudah, kan bertanyanya! Aku mau mandi dulu."

 _BLAM_

Sakura memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya, cukup keras. Ia mengelus dadanya ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi, "Huh, hampir saja,"ucapnya.

Di luar kamar mandi lagi-lagi ketiga sahabatnya saling pandang. Aneh dengan kelakuan Sakura yang tidak seperti biasanya.

Lagi-lagi Tenten berulah dengan berkata, "Hinata- _chan,_ apa kau memeluk boneka itu ketika tidur?" tangan mungilnya menunjuk ke arah boneka _bear_ milik Hinata yang tadi mengenai wajahnya.

" _Bingo_ , memangnya kenapa?" sahut Hinata ngak niat. Karin kini mendekat, merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Itu... aku pernah mendengar berita di televisi sebelumnya... kalau boneka _bear_ bisa hidup di malam hari," ujar Tenten sedikit berbisik.

"J-jangan bercanda, Tenten. Kau sengaja, kan, menakut-nakuti ku." Hinata menyengol Tenten menggunakan lengannya. Ia berpikir pasti Tenten ingin balas dendam padanya, karena lemparan tadi.

"Tidak, kok. Ini fakta. Aku nonton ON THE SPOT tau! Yang informasinya luas dan terpercaya. Kalian tau, kan. ON THE SPOT yang menyajikan berita serba tujuh-tujuh itu?" Tenten mengangkat tangan di udara dengan jari tujuh terbuka dan tiga tertutup.

"Benarkah?" Karin berseru tak percaya.

"K-kau, kenapa baru bilang.."Hinata mulai merengek. Ia melempar boneka _bear_ kesayangannya itu sejauh sepuluh meter dari tempat tidur. Hinata juga mulai berkaca-kaca saat ini. Kalau sudah begini, Hinata akan susah sembuhnya-sembuh dari ketakutan-dan mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hinata- _chan_ , jangan nangis dong? Nanti aku di marahi Sak-, HINATA- _chan_ , k-kau k-kenapa? Hei, kalian! Hinata kenapa?" potong Sakura yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, namun sudah di suguhkan dengan keadaan Hinata yang amat memprihatinkan.

"Mati aku," Tenten mengigit bibir bawahnya erat. Pasrah kalau ia nanti mendapat 'asupan' dari Sakura, apapun bentuk atau rupanya.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Catatan :**

 **CHAP 4 UP! CHAP 4 UP! #promosipaketoa#**

 **Telat again, telat again, TELAT AGAIN!. Soo mungkin ketularan OM TELOLET OM nih sekarang. Ngak nyambung. #TETTOT.**

 **Di chap ini mohon baca pelan-pelan, yak! Karena mungkin sulit di mengerti. Soo aja binggung, apalagi para reader ..**

 **Langsung balas review aja,#senyum**

 **sqchn** **: Haloooo juga sqchn-** _ **san!**_ **Hehehe. Makasih udah mau nunggu fic Gaje Soo. Nih udah lanjut, kok.**

 **Khoerun904** **: Soo rasa udah di jawab pertanyaannya di chap ini. Dan lelaki itu, entar juga Khoerun tau siapa dia. Seiring berjalannya waktu #EA. Makasih untuk reviewnya!**

 **Luca Marvell** **: Hai, Luca! Salam kenal, yak! Makasih untuk reviewnya, ^-^. Bisa jadi itu, hehehe...**

 **Kokuma Yangmal** **: Hai Kokuma! Salam kenal juga! #senyummanis. Makasih udah suka fic ini dan udah ngenyadarin Soo akan masalah itu. Maaf, ya... #pasangmukamemelas. Soo LUPA. Aneh banget pasti, yak? Nanti Soo perbaikin deh di chap selanjut-selanjutnya. Semoga saja udah gak ada typo di chap ini.**

 **Makasih untuk semangatnya dan mau nunggu fic ini, #senyumlagi.**

 **Yosh! Dah selesai. Gak mau basa-basi lagi deh. Langsung aja, untuk para reader yang udah baca fic ini, mohon bantuannya,ya! Dan untuk kritik dan sarannya, Soo udah kasih tau di chap-chap sebelumnya agar jangan sungkan, okey!**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnya...**

 **Arigatou,**

 **Swinysoo**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Swinysoo

.

AU. OOC. TYPO(s). Tidak sesuai EyD. GaJe.

Rated : T

.

Happy Reading

Sakura berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit tempat ayahnya bekerja sambil terus berdoa di dalam hati. Beruntung rumah sakit tengah sepi hari ini, sehingga ia bisa berlari dengan menutup mata kala ia berdoa. Tidak selalu, hanya beberapa saat saja. Sakura tentu tidak bodoh akan hal itu, sudah pasti.

"Ruang UGD," gumam Sakura, berhenti tepat di depan ruangan itu. Tarik nafas lalu hembuskan, itulah yang Sakura lakukan. Saat dirasa cukup menenangkan, Sakura memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya ke bawah, namun berhenti setelah mendengar ada yang berbicara dari dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaan ayah, paman? Ayah baik-baik saja, kan?" suara itu berasal dari seorang gadis, yang di yakini Sakura adalah suara Ino. Nada bicara Ino terdengar sedikit bergetar menurut Sakura.

"Tenang saja, ayahmu pasti sembuh, Ino. Di lihat dari hasil pemerikasaan hari ini, Tuan Inoichi sudah membaik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Paman yakin, sebentar lagi ayahmu ini bisa di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap." tutur seorang lelaki paruh baya, menyakinkan. Sakura tentu tau suara itu berasal dari ayah tercintanya.

"Paman tidak bohong, kan?"

"Em, paman tidak bohong, Ino. Berdoa saja, semoga ayahmu lekas sembuh, ya!"

"Syukurlah, terima kasih banyak paman!" Sakura tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Ino juga terdengar senang dari balik pintu itu.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, paman pamit dulu, ya?!"

"Dan cepat pulang, jangan sampai semua ini menganggu proses belajarmu. Ini amanat dari ayahmu, kau tahu!"

"Eum, "

Pintu terbuka, ayah Sakura yang di panggil dengan sebutan paman oleh Ino telah pergi. Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, ketika ayahnya-Kizashi Haruno-benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatannya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang itu lagi, dan kali ini ia benar-benar memasukinya.

"Sakura!" pekik Ino. "Ssttt, jangan berisik, nanti ayahmu terganggu!" Sakura melangkah mendekati Ino dan ayahnya yang terbaring. "K-kau membuatku terkejut saja!" Ino cemberut. Menurutnya orang yang harusnya marah itu dia, bukan Sakura. "Benarkah," Sakura malah mengejek. Ino berdecak, "Ck, ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau ke sini? Ayahmu baru saja keluar... kau terlambat, Sakura." Ino mencibir.

"Siapa bilang aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahku? Aku ke sini untuk menjeguk paman Inoichi," Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di samping kasur sebelah kiri ayah Ino.

"Begitu ya, " Ino mangut-mangut. "Kenapa? Tidak percaya! Dengar, ya. Kami akan bertemu pekan ini. Jadi untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya hari ini? Aku yakin ia juga sangat sibuk sekarang, aku tidak ingin menganggunya.." Sakura menyakinkan Ino dengan perkataannya.

"Mana ada orang menjeguk tidak membawa apapun di tangannya," Ino melihat tangan Sakura. Sakura menyembunyikannya. "Apa maksudmu? A-aku lupa, tau!" Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Ino menahan tawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Tidak usah seperti itu, Sakura," ejek Ino yang mulai menyebalkan di mata Sakura. Tak apalah, setidaknya kehadiranmu-Sakura-bisa membuat Ino tersenyum lagi.

0o0

Di perjalanan pulang menuju asrama Sakura dan Ino sedang asyik bercanda. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menaiki bus ataupun taksi untuk pulang. Mereka merasa berjalan kaki ke asrama, bukanlah hal buruk. Jarak antara rumah sakit dan asrama memang cukup jauh, kurang lebih tiga kilometer. Tapi, keduanya ingin lebih lama berjalan sambil menikmati pemandangan Konoha yang sedang ramai oleh para pejalan kaki dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang ada di sepanjang Konoha ini.

"Ino, kalau boleh tahu ayahmu kenapa? Kok, bisa sakit-sakitan begitu. Setahuku, paman Inoichi tidak memiliki penyakit apapun dulu, seperti yang terjadi pada orang tua umumnya." Sakura memandang Ino yang ada di sampingnya berada.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura. Yang pasti ayahku menjadi seperti ini sejak ia turun jabatan dan hampir di pecat oleh atasannya. Benar-benar keterlaluan! Padahal ayahku bilang ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun." Ino merobek-robek kertas yang di berikan seseorang di jalan dengan kesalnya, hingga membuat orang yang memberikan kertas itu memandangnya tajam. Sakura sedih mendengar itu, namun ia juga agak kesal dengan kelakuan Ino yang seenaknya saja merobek apa yang telah seseorang tadi berikan.

"Ino, aku tahu kau marah. Tapi, tidak usah merobek kertas itu juga. Kau tidak lihat, wajah pemilik kertas ini sekarang?" Sakura berbisik dan mengambil kertas yang ada di tangan Ino perlahan. Ino baru menyadari hal itu dan menoleh ke arah orang tadi, "Kami akan datang ke pameran ini. Hehe, tenang saja," dan menarik Sakura untuk pergi dari situ.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak baik berbohong seperti itu. Kau berbicara seakan-akan kau akan datang saja," Sakura memarahi Ino. "Siapa bilang aku berbohong. Kita memang akan pergi ke pameran itu nanti,"

"KITA!"

"I...ya, Sakura, kita. Aku, kau, Hinata, Karin, dan Tenten." Ino berbicara dengan nada lambat tapi sangat jelas terdengar. "Oh, bukannya kau dan Gaara ada janji sore ini? Ini sudah sangat sore, loh!" ia mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Eeeeh!" Sakura histeris. Bisa-bisanya ia melupakan janjinya dengan Gaara. Pasti sekarang Gaara sedang menunggunya dan pertandingan sepak bola itu, AKAN MULAI SEBENTAR LAGI.

"Bagaimana ini, Ino... aku harus bagaimana..." Sakura panik bukan main. Ia mondar-mandir tak karuan. Melirik jam tangan dan sesekali menengok ke kiri kanan. Ino hanya melongo _plus_ menganga melihat Sakura.

"It-itu, kita naik bus saja. Ayo!" tanpa mendengar persetujuan Ino, Sakura langsung menyeretnya menaiki bus. Ino hanya mengikuti Sakura.

0o0

"Wah, aku senang sekali hari ini Gaara!" Sakura tersenyum lebar sambil berjalan di samping Gaara. "Aku juga, Sakura," Gaara membalas senyuman Sakura dengan senyum andalan miliknya.

"Kau lihat tadi, pemain yang bernomor punggung sembilan belas dari sekolah di Minato. Bukankah ia sangat hebat sekali," Sakura berkata dengan senyum yang semakin berkembang di wajahnya. Entah kenapa Gaara jadi tidak tersenyum lagi sekarang, "Masa sih. Sakura kau terlalu memujinya. Masih ada yang lebih hebat, kok, dari dia,"

"Siapa? Kau?" tebak Sakura. "Menurutmu, siapa?" Gaara bertanya kembali, namun kali ini dengan ekspresi yang Sakura tidak tahu artinya apa(?) yang jelas Gaara tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ke arah Sakura.

"Gaara, kau yang terbaik!" jawab Sakura sembari mengangkat jari jempol di udara ke arah Gaara. Mendengar itu Gaara semakin tersenyum saja, ia bahkan memalingkan wajahnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa Gaara?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," sangat canggung sekali Gaara mengatakannya. Mereka kembali berjalan karena sempat terhenti tadi.

Gaara Sabaku. Siapa yang tidak tahu Gaara? Gaara adalah ketua tim sepak bola di Konoha High School. Selain kemampuannya dalam bermain, ia juga sangat hebat dalam memimpin. Jadi, jangan heran kalau Gaara dan Sakura itu penggila sepak bola. Katanya sih, ia ingin melihat para pemain di seluruh Jepang dan membandingkan kemampuan pemainnya dengan dia. Sejauh yang mereka tonton, menurut Sakura belum ada yang bisa menandingi kemampuan Gaara saat ini. Sakura sendiri bukan pemain sepak bola, tapi ia sangat menyukai bidang olahraga cabang ini. Sakura memang bukan pemain, namun jangan salah, Sakura pernah memenangkan pertandingan sepak bola di sekolahnya ketika sekolah mengadakan pertandingan sepak bola antarsiswi dulu. Yah, semua itu ia dapat sejak kecil. Sakura dan Gaara sudah memainkan sepak bola dari mereka berusia enam tahun. Makanya mereka sangat akrab sekali, selain berteman dari kecil, hobi mereka pun sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa Matsuri menemuimu tadi?" Sakura bertanya setelah lama terdiam. Sebelum mereka bertemu tadi, Sakura sempat melihat Gaara bersama Matsuri di depan asrama. Tapi, setelah Sakura datang, Matsuri langsung pergi. "Matsuri! Kau melihatnya, ya?" Gaara terkejut, tapi ekspresinya tidak seperti orang yang terkejut(?)

"Ck, kalau aku tanya harusnya kau jawab. Bukan malah balik tanya," sahut Sakura ketus sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. "Hehe, maaf, Sakura." Gaara menimbulkan cengiran di wajahnya.

"Jawab aku, Gaara..." tuntut Sakura. "Iya, iya. Begini, dia hanya ingin bertanya kenapa aku tidak ikut latihan sepak bola hari ini dan aku bilang ada janji. Sudah, itu saja, memangnya kenapa Sakura?"

"Eum, tidak, aneh saja." nada bicara Sakura sangat pelan, tapi masih mampu di dengar Gaara. "Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Hanya heran saja, Gaara. Yang pernah ku dengar sih, Matsuri itu orangnya sangat tertutup sekali... katanya juga ia itu jarang bergaul dan kalau ia bersikap baik padamu, berarti ia ada maunya." tutur Sakura panjang lebar.

"Setahuku Matsuri itu orang baik, kok. Cantik lagi... ahhh, aku tau? Kau cemburu, ya?" tebak Gaara yang berhasil mendapat jitakkan di kepala dari Sakura.

"Cemburu! Jangan _narsis_ , Gaara. Kau terlihat seperti Sasuke kalau berkata seperti itu,"

 _Blush_. Sakura memerah. Untuk apa ia membawa nama-nama pemuda aneh itu dalam pembicaraannya dengan Gaara. Sakura berpikir ia sudah gila sekarang.

"Sasuke," gumam Gaara yang langsung memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Ah, kita sudah sampai ternyata. Selamat tinggal, Gaara! Aku masuk dulu, ya!" seru Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Gaara di depan asrama mereka.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. Apa dia lebih tampan dariku?" gumam Gaara sendiri. Ia memang pernah mendengar nama itu, namun ia tidak pernah tahu yang mana orangnya. Gaara benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa ternyata. Sasuke yang bahkan jadi rebutan para siswi di sekolah saja ia tidak tahu.

0o0

Gadis itu, gadis yang ada di depan Sasuke, gadis yang ia buntuti sejak tadi. Gadis itu ternyata benar-benar telah berubah. Kemana ia yang dulu? Sasuke benar-benar ingin gadis itu kembali seperti dulu, kembali kepadanya.

 _'Bodoh. Ini tidak seperti dirimu, Sasuke. Kembalilah seperti yang dulu, Sasuke. Apa otakmu sedang tidak bekerja sekarang? Apa yang kau lakukan? Untuk apa kau membuntuti gadis itu, gadis yang jelas-jelas sudah mencampakkanmu demi alasan bodoh miliknya? Dan untuk apa kau bersembunyi dibalik pintu ini? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal sehat? Sungguh ini tidak cocok untukmu.'_ Sasuke mulai meruntuki diri sendiri. Entah kata-kata apa lagi yang cocok untuk di utarakan demi menyadarkannya dari semua ini. Berbagai celaan sudah ia lontarkan, tapi semua itu tetap tidak mempan. Sasuke masih berada di tempat asalnya. Bahkan ia tak bermaksud untuk sedikitpun menjauh dari persembunyian itu. Kakinya terlalu kaku untuk di gerakkan. Objek itu kembali lagi menyita pandangannya.

Jika sudah begini, rasa sakit di hati akan kembali terasa. Ingatan tentang kejadian dua tahun lalu begitu menyiksanya. Saat gadis itu berkata ingin menyudahi hubungan yang telah mereka jalin selama bertahun-tahun. Serasa sangat menyesakkan. Sampai sekarang pun perasaan itu masih ada, tidak mau hilang dari ingatan dan pikiran Sasuke.

Ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah ini, bersama. Di pinggir jalan raya, di bawah pohon Sakura saat musim gugur, saat itulah Sasuke merasa warna-warni di hidupnya hilang seketika, hanya karena...kata-kata...

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Sasuke-kun, ada hal penting yang harus ku katakan padamu," Gadis itu menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri._

 _"Hn," ini memang kata andalan Sasuke. Meski terkesan dingin, namun nada bicara itu terdengar menuntut penjelasan._

 _"A-aku... em... a-aku... anu," sahut sang gadis terbata-bata. Tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti bergoyang-goyang, gelisah tak karuan._

 _Sasuke memegang pundak gadis itu untuk menenangkannya, "Ada apa?" ia kini mendekat dan membawa sang gadis ke dalam tatapannya. Sang gadis tentu saja tidak bisa menolak tatapan itu, ia mulai terpaku dan terdiam dalam waktu beberapa detik._

 _"AKU INGIN KITA PUTUS!" telak. Ia memejamkan mata, tidak berani menatap kekasih di hadapannya. Sudah lama ia ingin mengatakan semua ini pada Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke, kekasihnya. Ia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat._

 _Hanya suara angin yang terdengar. Beberapa menit berlalu seperti itu membuat tempat mereka kini berdiri tampak menyeramkan di landa keheningan. Perlahan tapi pasti sang gadis mulai membuka sebelah matanya. Gadis itu bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang-err-tak bisa di deskripsikan._

 _Merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini, sang gadis memutuskan untuk berkata lagi, "Aku hanya ingin itu... a-apa kau ingin tau alasannya?" Masih tak ada jawaban. "Alasannya adalah..." kata-katanya terhenti. Binggung, itulah yang ia rasakan. Sasuke tidak ada salah sama sekali dan mereka juga tidak bertengkar sebelumnya. Hingga semakin sulit untuknya mencari sebuah alasan. Terciptalah jawaban ini, "Ala- tidak, tidak ada alasan. Hanya saja aku merasa kita tidak cocok lagi... dan tidak bisa bersama lagi." cicitnya. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Pergi, mungkin cara terbaik sebelum Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan dan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut(?) darinya._

 _Bersamaan gadis itu pergi keempat sahabat Sasuke datang. Mereka terkejut melihat wajah Sasuke yang muram, seperti taman tak berbunga(?) alias tak indah di pandang mata._

 _"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu. Bukankah kau baru saja bertemu dengannya? Apa kau terlalu bahagia? Apa ia membuatmu doki-doki?" Naruto seperti biasa, mencerocos adalah hobinya. Ia bodoh apa pura-pura bodoh, wajah seperti itu di bilang sedang bahagia. Ada-ada saja._

 _"Kami putus," Sasuke bicara bagaikan seseorang yang tak makan tujuh hari alias seminggu._

 _"Ohhh, putus..." gumam Naruto dan kawan-kawan dengan mangut-mangut._

 _1 detik_

 _"EHH!... P-PU-PUTUS?!" Burung-burung yang bertengger di dahan pohon Sakura pergi berterbangan mendengar keempat sekawan itu berteriak. Mata mereka seakan ingin melompat keluar, saking terkejutnya._

 _"Apa maksud perkataanmu dengan putus, Sasuke?" Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Sungguh, Naruto butuh penjelasan atas semua ini. "Sasuk-"_

 _"OM TELOLET OM" Seru para siswa, selain mereka berlima. Sontak membuat Keempat manusia di bawah pohon menoleh. Sasuke, kan, sedang galau. Jadi ia tak akan terpengaruh dengan suara-suara apapun._

 _"DASAR PENGANGGU! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?... dan spanduk apa ini?" Naruto geram dengan kelakuan para siswa-siswa yang berkeliaran di jalan tepat di samping mereka, hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Dengan langkah cepat Naruto menghampiri segerombolan siswa di sana dan mengambil spanduk yang bertuliskan 'OM TELOLET OM' dari tangan salah satu siswa itu. 'Hanya untuk menghentikan bus yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka rela teriak-teriak, yang benar saja' batin Naruto sebelum kembali berkata, "Pergi sana, apa kalian tidak lihat kami sedang bicara," suara Naruto meninggi, karena para siswa tadi tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. "Sialan," umpatnya._

 _"Hei, Naruto!" panggil Sai dan Sasori. Mereka memberi kode untuk Naruto agar segera kembali dengan jari jempol ke arah Sasuke. "A-ah," Naruto langsung mengerti dengan kode-an itu dan berlari ke tempat asalnya._

 _Kembali Sai dan Sasori mengode Naruto. Neji yang diam pun ikut-ikutan mengode. Mereka bertiga sangat mengandalkan Naruto dalam hal seperti ini, selain Naruto adalah sahabat terdekat Sasuke, Naruto pun sudah di anggap tak tau malu oleh mereka. Jadi, lebih baik Naruto saja yang bertindak._

 _"Ck," melihat tingkah ketiga sahabatnya, Naruto berdecak sekaligus mengalah. Apa daya, tiga lawan satu._

 _Naruto mulai menatap Sasuke yang mematung di tempat, lalu dengan gagap ia bertanya, " Apa kalian bertengkar?"_

 _Satu gelengan dari Sasuke. Naruto mengelus dadanya, lega karena Sasuke tidak marah._

 _"Kalau tidak bertengkar, kenapa kalian putus?" Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke. Sedikit menunduk untuk melihat reaksi yang di timbulkan Sasuke atas pertanyaannya._

 _Dua gelengan kepala dari Sasuke._

 _"Hei, dimana-mana kalau suatu pasangan putus, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi di antara keduanya. Dengar! Kalau bukan bertengkar, lalu apa alasannya?" Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke. Naruto berharap kali ini Sasuke akan mengatakan sesuatu dari mulutnya._

 _"Tidak, tidak ada alasan," cicit Sasuke. Akhirnya bicara juga. "AKU INGIN KITA PUTUS! Aku hanya ingin itu... a-apa kau ingin tau alasannya? Ala- tidak, tidak ada alasan. Hanya saja aku merasa kita tidak cocok lagi... dan tidak bisa bersama lagi." Sasuke mengulangi kata-kata kekasihnya. Lalu dengan perlahan mengangkat kepala untuk menatap Naruto, "Hanya itu," sambung Sasuke._

 _"A-Apa!" keempat sahabatnya histeris kembali. "Wahhhh, hebat sekali, ya! Setahuku, dimana saja bahkan di drama-drama korea, film, anime, dan sinetron pun tidak seperti ini juga cara putus para pasangannya." Naruto tidak terima dengan semua yang menimpa Sasuke. Cara putus seperti ini benar-benar langka terjadi._

 _"B-Bagaimana bisa tidak ada alasan? Apa gadis itu tidak waras? Setidaknya ia harus mencari letak kesalahanmu dulu sebelum memutuskan hubungan kalian. Seperti yang ku tau sih, begitu..." Naruto bergumam sendiri. Ia nampaknya kesal bukan main dengan masalah Sasuke ini._

 _"Lalu? Jangan bilang kau tidak memintanya?" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke, menuntut jawaban._

 _Tiga gelengan dari Sasuke._

 _"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau sejak tadi seperti ini?"_

 _"Hei! Kau harus meminta penjelasan darinya,"_

 _"J-jangan, jangan lakukan! Nanti kau malah ketahuan masih cinta dengannya." Naruto geleng-geleng kepala. Pilihan terakhir adalah pilihan yang tepat menurutnya. Dengan begitu gadis kelewatan waras itu pasti tidak merasa menang-menang banyak atas perlakuannya pada Sasuke(?). Setidaknya Sasuke harus tampil biasa-biasa saja di depan gadis itu nanti._

 _'Dasar bajingan' umpat Neji untuk Naruto. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata seperti itu. Naruto memang penganut kegengsian tingkat berat. Pengalamannya dalam masalah cinta memang tidak bisa di ragukan lagi. Lihat saja ucapannya ketika menceramahi Sasuke tadi._

 _"Pokoknya jangan lakukan! Okey? Karena itu sungguh memalu- Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" bicara Naruto terputus dan terganti setelah ia melihat Sai dengan sebuah buku dan pena di tangannya._

 _"Kejadian seperti ini perlu di abadikan. Bukankah katamu ini langka? Jadi aku ingin mencatatnya... apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" Sai malah bertanya dengan senyum palsunya. Lumayanlah, setidaknya karena ulah Sai ini, Naruto bisa diam sejenak._

 _"Sudahlah, jangan menatapku seperti itu. Sekarang yang paling penting adalah SIAPA KEKASIH SASUKE?" Sai bicara dengan nada penuh penekanan._

 _"Hei, bodoh. Apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi? Gadis yang kita jumpai ketika kita ke sini? Heh, sok cantik sekali!" sahut Naruto._

 _"Apa! D-dia?!" histeris Sai tak percaya._

 _"Bukankah ia, MATSURI!"_

 **End**

"Matsuri- _san,_ kau juga ikut, ya?" tanya salah satu siswi yang ada di samping orang bernama Matsuri ini. "Begitulah," sahutnya canggung.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?" tanya siswi itu lagi. "Tidak, aku tidak sedang mencari siapa-siapa," jawab Matsuri cepat. Siswi itu binggung sendiri, jalas-jelas ia melihat Matsuri tadi tengak-tengok kanan kiri.

"Kau sendiri, bawa apa itu?" Matsuri mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. "Ah, ini. Tidak banyak," sahut siswi itu. Jawabannya terlalu ambigu menrut Matsuri. Tapi, ya sudahlah, tidak penting juga baginya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Kurenai- _sensei_ memasuki ruang aula Konoha High school bersama dengan koper besar miliknya. "Semuanya sudah siap!" seru Kurenai-sensei kepada seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di aula itu. Semua menjawab serentak, "Iya, bu!"

"Ayo berangkat!" seru Kurenai- _sensei_ kembali dengan semangatnya.

"Yeyyy," sorak para siswa-siswi. Kurenai- _sensei_ tersenyum lalu bergerak keluar aula sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Begitu juga dengan seluruh siswa-siswi yang menyeret koper mereka masing-masing.

"Sakura, kau bawa apa saja di dalam kopermu itu?" Tenten bertanya setelah melihat koper milik Sakura yang-argg-super besar. "Ah, semuanya yang nanti akan ku perlukan," Sakura berbicara dengan santainya, lalu melirik koper bawaan Tenten.

"Sepertinya kau juga sama sepertiku, Tenten!"

"Hehe. Kita,kan, harus tampil beda dari siswi lainnya," tutur Tenten bersama cengirannya. Sakura sumringah mendengar itu, "Wah, kau mulai pintar, Tenten. Tumben sekali otakmu benar."

"Ck, aku memang pintar dari dulu, Sakura!" Tenten protes dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura terhadap dirinya. Berarti secara tidak langsung Sakura bilang dia bodoh, kan. ""Iya, iya." Sakura tersenyum melihat Tenten cemberut karena ulahnya. Sekarang Sakura mengerti, kenapa Ino selalu mengejek Tenten. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan.

"Ayo, nanti kita ketinggalan lagi," Karin melerai Sakura dan Tenten yang sejak tadi berceloteh. Karin juga sama, membawa koper beserta tas di punggungnya. Mereka berlima terlihat ingin berlibur seminggu saja.

Di sisi lain keempat siswa terpopuler sedang terlihat kebinggungan. Seperti mencari sesuatu. Bisa di lihat Naruto dan kawan-kawan sedari tadi belum beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Mereka hanya tengak-tengok tak jelas.

"Aduh, Sasuke di mana, ya." Naruto panik sepanik-paniknya. Bukan khawatir sebenarnya, ia hanya tidak ingin ketinggalan _camping_ kali ini. Mencari Sasuke hanya modus belaka.

"Hei, Sasuke sudah besar. Tidak perlu khawatir. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang," Neji berkata seraya berjalan melewati Naruto juga Sai dan Sasori.

"Siapa bilang Sasuke itu bayi!" Naruto berseru ke arah Neji yang sudah beberapa meter jauh darinya. Naruto kesal saja, meski begitu Sasuke, kan, sahabatnya.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Aku yakin Sasuke sudah ada di sana. Kau tau, kan, Sasuke orangnya bagaimana?" Sasori berpendapat. Naruto tahu, Sasuke memang sering menghilang akhir-akhir ini tanpa mereka ketahui.

"Benar katamu," Naruto berjalan gontai tanpa memperdulikan Sai dan Sasori yang ada di belakangnya. Sai dan Sasori langsung mengikuti Naruto, takut kalau Naruto tersesat sehabis keluar dari aula melihat keadaan Naruto yang menunduk berjalan. Sai dan Sasori memang sahabat yang baik ternyata.

0o0

Seluruh siswa-siswi Konoha High School berada di luar sekarang. Mereka sedang menunggu bus datang menjemput mereka. Rencananya, mereka semua akan ber- _camping_ ke Taman Utsukyo kali ini. Mereka akan menempuh perjalanan dari sekolah menuju Keihoku Hurusato Utsu Line yang merupakan jalur bus menuju Taman Uetukyo, kemudian di lanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki kurang lebih tiga menit sampai Taman Utsukyo. Lumayan rumit, ya.

"Baiklah, bus sudah datang. Ayo masuk!" ajak Kurenai- _sensei._

"Siap, bu!" sahut mereka serentak. Lalu, memasuki bus yang baru saja datang.

"Sasuke kemana sih, kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Tapi, Sasuke tidak muncul-muncul juga." Naruto mulai gelisah lagi.

"Masuk saja dulu, Naruto. Sasuke pasti datang sebentar lagi," Sasori menyakinkan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya mendengus menanggapinya.

"Sudah masuk semua, kan?" tanya Kurenai- _sensei_ lagi. "Masih ada yang belum mas-" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat Sasuke secara bersamaan masuk ke dalam bus.

" _Okey_. Ibu rasa sudah masuk semua. Kita berangkat sekarang!"

"Yeyyy..." seru mereka lagi.

"Duduk bersamaku saja, Gaara?" Matsuri menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk yang masih kosong di sampingnya. Padahal ia mau duduk kebelakang dengan Sakura. Tak apalah, Matsuri terlalu baik untuknya. Gaara benar-benar tak bisa menolak permintaan Matsuri.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki bus. Ia benar-benar binggung sekarang. Yang benar saja, tempat duduk sudah di penuhi dengan siswa-siswi lainnya. Sasuke sudah menelusuri bus dengan matanya, tetap saja ia tak menemukan tempat kosong. Naruto bersama Neji, Sasori dan Sai. Tidak hanya itu, keempat sahabatnya malah membuang muka saat Sasuke mengisyaratkan mereka. Akh, Sasuke benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Mengapa dulu ia tak menambah satu sahabat dalam hidupnya, agar tidak ganjil seperti ini. Yah, terima saja Sasuke. Sekarang kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hanya ada satu tempat untuk duduk di belakang sana. Sasuke berpikir akan lebih baik, daripada dia harus menerima ajakan siswi lain yang malah dorong-dorongan dengan teman di sampingnya demi dia. Lebih baik duduk bersama gadis cerewet saja, kan.

"Hei, k-kau sedang apa?" Sakura terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Duduk, untuk apalagi memangnya," jawab Sasuke santai. Lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi bus.

Serentak semua siswa-siswi yang ada mulai bergosip ria membicarakan mereka berdua. Sakura berusaha menulikan telinganya agar tidak mendengar omongan mereka dengan memasang _earphone_ di telinga. Semua orang masih menatap mereka seraya berkata,

"Wahhhh! Sasuke dan Sakura sangat serasi, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka, kan, tampan dan cantik!"

"Lihat-lihat! Sasuke dan Sakura!"

"Ahhhhhh, Sakura kau menyakiti perasaanku,"

"KYAAA! Sasuke kau meremukkan hatiku,"

Dan masih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

 **Catatan** **:**

 **CHAP 5 UP!... Maaf senantiasa Soo katakan atas keterlambatan update. Soo benar-benar sibuk abis akhir-akhir ini. Maaf ya...**

 **Semoga chap depan bisa cepat update-nya, #berharap# ini fic Soo ngak tau lagi mau bilang apa. Pokoknya absurd banget, yak? Tapi nyambung, kan? #tanyareader#.**

 **Langsung balas review aja deh.**

 **Khoerun904** **: Jumpa lagi Khoerun! #senyum# Makasih udah review. Itu... ngak balas dendam ke Sakura, kok. Ayo, coba tebak! #plak. Untuk Matsuri itu siapa dan yang udah rebut kekasih Sasuke, kayaknya udah di jawab di chap ini. #mikirunyu# Bener, ngak?**

 **sqchn** **: Jumpa lagi wahaiii sqchn! Hehe. Makasih udah review dan mau nunggu update-an nih fic #senyumcantik#. Nih udah lanjut, kok! Semoga aja suka, yak! #ngarep**

 **revelcandy** **: Jumpa lagi Ami... kan! #terbata-bata# Makasih untuk reviewnya dan maafkan Soo yang ngak ngecek ulang Ami udah ganti penname jadi revelcandy, #masangmukamemelas# dan masih make teriakan di fic dengan kata 'KYA'. Soo kira cuma kebanyakan doang, eh nyatanya ngak nyambung, yak! Maafkan Soooo... mungkin emang kebawa ala korea-korea nih, dan untuk nama 'Soo' udah ketahuan ternyatah, #senyamsenyum# Kalo itu ngambil dari ujung namanya Do Kyungsoo, #jadimalu# Kalo masalah jadi misterius, Soo emang sengaja tuh. Ngak kelenceng dari genre, kan? #berharapngak# Soo mau bikin greget aja, gitu #ditabok**

 **Soo mau berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk Ami, yang udah mau ngeluangin waktunya untuk baca fic ini dan mengkritiknya. Soo senang, kok! Lebih panjang juga ngak apa-apa, malah seru. Kayak baca apaaaa gitu... Hehehe. Sekali lagi terima kasih Amiiiiiii! #senyumimut. Kata-kata Soo jadi terbelit-belit balas reviewnya, moga aja Ami ngerti.**

 **Dah selesai. Seperti biasa, mohon bantuannya, ya! Reader semua...**

 **Sampai jumpa di next chap!**

 **Arigatou,**

 **Swinysoo**


End file.
